


Save Me

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Fisting, Hospitals, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Lap Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con References, Rescue, Rimming, Schmoop, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Underage Sex, Violence, Wincest - Freeform, alpha!Castiel, omega!Sam, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured and sold into slavery, omega brothers Sam and Dean are the main attractions at Alastair's. When they aren't fighting in the pits or warming the beds upstairs, they find what comfort they can in each other's arms. Castiel Novak, an alpha with a talent for killing and taking down the omega slavehouses targeted by his family, takes one look at Dean and knows he'll do whatever it takes to make Dean his. But when Castiel learns just how close the two brothers are, and just how deep their wounds run, will he be able to love them as they are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please see my [Masterpost on LJ](http://saltandbyrne.livejournal.com/16651.html) for complete notes and art links!

Some days are bad days.

They've kept Dean in the pits all day, no food for him until he's done fighting. Dean's starving, but it's better than when they feed him, likes the edge of clarity it gives him. It's been so long since his last meal that the drugs are almost out of his system. They know it, too, only gonna give him one more bout before they get him back in his cage, before he gets too lucid and kills another guard.

They're throwing him in with the new guy today, Victor, wiry black guy that came in with the new batch from the South. Dean likes the look of him, quiet sort of dignity you don't see in most omegas, definitely stronger than he looks. Dean doesn't want to kill him. Most of the time he doesn't mind, not any more, not after he'd learned what happened if he showed any mercy. But Dean likes this guy, wants him to stick around, and Dean's head is clear enough to formulate a little plan.

A fight breaks out across the room, two of the new guys going at it before they're even outside, stupid, should be saving all their energy, but it creates enough of a distraction for Dean to get Victor's attention. “Pssst, new guy...”

Victor looks at him, sizing him up, careful crouch in his posture, ready for an attack. Cautious, he's smart. Maybe he'll actually listen.

“Look, man, I don't wanna kill you.” Victor opens his mouth to say something before Dean cuts him off. “Just shut up and listen, I've been here longer. I know I can beat you, and I know I can kill you, and that's what they want, that's what they all pay for, right? But just follow my lead and do what I say, and I can keep you alive, alright? You're not gonna like it, but it's better than being dead...”

The guard's back, one of the new omegas lying bloody on the floor. There was a time when Dean would have cared more, but that time is long gone. 

They call the next round and lead him out with Victor, barker's voice booming out to announce the new catch up against Dean, undefeated champion, main attraction, strength of an alpha, beauty of an omega. Dean closes his eyes and thinks of Sam, always does, shuts off everything else as they unclip them.

Victor runs at him, puts up a good fight, Dean really working to win this time, doesn't happen too often any more. Victor's been living free and he's healthier and stronger than most of the fighters they throw at him, fast and accurate where Dean is still a little slow from the drugs. But Dean's been doing this a lot longer and eventually he gets Victor pinned under him, arms behind his back as the audience cheers, bloodlust palpable in the air.

Dean leans over, lips at Victor's ear, alphas in the audience screaming for Dean to rip his throat out. “You wanna live, or you wanna die, Victor, which is it?” Victor struggles against him one last time before he goes limp. “Live.” Dean rears up and looks at the audience, bares his teeth, gotta keep their attention, keep them interested, buys him a little second of time to think of what he needs to as he grinds his hips, gets himself ready.

Dean leans down one last time. “Think of something pretty and try to relax, it'll hurt less. And don't forget to scream.”

Dean does what he has to, look of disgust on his face a good enough simulation of the primal lust the cheering alphas think he's feeling. He puts on a good show for them, Victor doing his part to scream in pain, the alphas eating it all up and chanting his name. They both make it out alive, Victor stopping to throw up when he gets back inside. Dean thinks it's still better than being dead, tries to find a chance to say so before they haul him away but he doesn't get one, a syringe in his leg as they throw him in his cage for the night.

Ω

Sam's already in the cage when they take Dean back, curled up on his side, arms wrapped around himself. Dean fights the haze in his head to roll Sam over onto his back, little whimpers coming out of him, Dean shushing him and running his hands all over him, checking him for bruises, satisfied when he doesn't see any. At least they weren't too rough with him today. 

“Sammy, drink some water.” Dean picks the bowl up and trickles some water into Sam's mouth, lips parting trustingly at the sound of Dean's voice. “You have to drink water, baby, you know what happens when you don't.” Dean feels his hand start to shake as the tranqs kick in, not enough to knock him out, but he knows his words are starting to slur together so he stops talking.

Dean lies down next to Sam, rolls him on his side so they're spooned into each other, settles his nose against the nape of Sam's neck and breathes him in. Sam stinks like sex, always does, but it's worse today, more than usual, scent of at least a dozen different alphas on him. 

Dean wraps an arm around his waist and reaches down, feathers his hand across Sam's stomach, reaches down to run his fingers through the downy little hairs starting to grow at Sam's crotch. Sam whimpers and rocks himself back into Dean, little plead in his tone that Dean knows. Dean can feel the slick on his thighs, hot and wet against Dean's own legs.

They dosed Sam again two days ago, subdermal hormone deposit in his arm that kept him heated all the time. The first time Dean had ripped it out with his teeth, they'd taken Sam away from him for a week, brought him back a sobbing mess. Sam still wouldn't tell him what they'd done to him. 

At least it made the sex easier on Sam, made him so wet and responsive to everything that it didn't hurt him to take as many alphas as they could book for him. And Sam was popular, house bestseller, slender little body and childish eyes, as good in the beds upstairs as Dean was in the fighting pits below.

Sam's skin is hot and dry, and his dick is even hotter, swollen hard and throbbing in Dean's hand, side effect of all the hormones. Some of the alphas that used Sam got him off, liked seeing it, pretty little omega that could come on their knots if they did it right, another one of Sam's selling points. Sam had always been sensitive, even without the hormones. But today he clearly hadn't gotten enough, and Dean knew what would happen if Sam didn't come soon, feedback loop in his brain totally fucked up from all the drugs, cock so hard it throbbed until Sam would be crying in pain. 

It was one of the little ways Dean could still take care of Sam, and in their lives, it was the little things that counted.

Dean kisses at the back of Sam's neck as he strokes his cock, tries to shut everything out, closes his eyes. He reaches for Sam's hand and closes it around his little brother's cock, gets Sam to stroke himself slowly before he pulls his own hand back and traces his fingertips over Sam's hipbone, jutting out, skin hot under his hand, trails back to the cleft of his ass, shifts his own hips back a fraction so he can reach between Sam's legs and run a finger around Sam's hole. It's hotter than the rest of him, leaking slick and Dean won't even think about what else, swollen and open, still stretched from getting used all day. Sam lets out a little moan as Dean presses a finger inside him, mouth locked on the back of Sam's neck in a kiss. 

Dean wants to go slow, wants to take his time and make Sam feel really good, say all the things that make Sam smile for him, but he can't, not tonight, needs to get this done before the drugs take him over. 

He works a second finger into him, Sam arching back for it, hand still stroking himself, good boy, just like Dean taught him, makes it faster. Dean curls his fingers forward until he feels it, soft little spot inside Sam that gets so sensitive when he's like this, gentle pressure of his fingers against it. Dean tries to murmur out all the names he has for Sam, good boy, my good baby boy, my Sammy, knows it just comes out a slurred jumble against his neck. 

Dean works his fingers faster, knows Sam is close, feels him shaking under his arms, come on, Sammy, please, final curl of his fingers and Sam is shuddering under him, shooting over his own fist. Dean keeps his fingers inside him until Sam stops shaking, glad he's still awake so he can pull Sam's hand to his mouth, roll his baby brother onto his back so Dean can look at him while he licks his come off his hand.

It's sweet in his mouth, sweeter when he leans down to kiss Sam, sweet enough to cover the taste of all the alphas that have kissed Sam and done things Dean won't think about with Sam's mouth. Sam's drifting off already, exhausted and sated for now, Dean feeling his vision edge to gray as the drugs overtake him, pulling him under as he settles his head on Sam's chest and puts Sam's fingers into his mouth, vision blacking out as he mouths at Sam's hand and tastes him on his tongue. 

Ω

Some days are almost good days, and today is one of them.

Dean wakes up when Sam's already gone, not unusual, early morning rush the best time for high-paying alphas who want first crack at Sam, before he's full of alpha come and smells like the whorehouse they all want to forget they're paying to visit. 

Dean savors these moments, first waking, feeling of clarity that he rarely gets to experience. Dean's stomach is growling loudly, hasn't eaten since yesterday, and his heart sinks when he sees one of the guards coming with his food. Dean knows they drug it, they have to, one of the only ways they can control him. 

Dean had lost count of how many guards he'd killed when they'd first been taken in, when they'd separated them, Dean fighting everything like a feral dog until they'd drugged him into uselessness. He was sure they were going to kill him, but he'd landed in just the right house, and his ability to fight was a different kind of asset in a place like this.

Dean had other assets, too, traits that got him special attention from the owner. Dean was beautiful, not slender and blushing omega beauty like Sam's, something different, wild green eyes and wiry muscles, impressive for someone who'd never had much to eat. And Dean had another attribute that made him valuable, made him a top choice for some of the house's “specialty” clients, and this morning Dean is happy to remember it, drugs out of his system long enough that he wakes up with a hard-on, humping into the dirty blankets on the floor as he thinks about Sam's mouth and warm food and sunlight. 

The clink of a nightstick against the bars of his cage brings his head up, guard tossing a loaf of bread in between the bars to land on the floor.

“You're doing specialty today, horse-dick.” One of the many inventive names the guards had given him, _brotherfucker_ and _freakshow_ always a close second on their lips. They could call Dean whatever the fuck they wanted, they all knew not to touch him, and they especially knew not to touch Sam. 

Dean picks up the bread and smiles. Specialty means no drugs, not until he's done with the “clients” who pay so much to see him. 

Most of the alphas who came to the house wanted to knot off on a cute omega, growl some stupid shit at them, maybe watch a fight in the pits when they were done. But some of them, a very select few who paid a small fortune, wanted something different, something Dean was uniquely qualified to offer. 

When the owner had seen Dean naked for the first time, he'd just nodded his head and told one of the guards to grab Sam, Dean's protective love for his brother already apparent when they'd been brought in.

“Get yourself hard or I'll ssslit his throat,” the hateful snake of a man, Alastair, had lisped out at him, guard obediently holding a wicked-looking blade to Sam's small throat. Dean didn't know what to do for a few seconds. He certainly hadn't been expecting that, but when he looked at Sam's wide eyes, white around the edges with fear, he'd taken a deep breath and thought about Sam's warm body against his, laying in the sun on the edge of the woods, Sam's mouth on him hot and sweet, taste of Sam's slick on his lips, stroking himself until he was thick and full, hard length of him bigger than some alphas, knot or not, and certainly bigger than any omega usually was. 

“Good, good, he can do it even when he's sssscared,” Alastair smiling like he'd won the lottery. Dean soon realized that Alastair had, because the alphas who came in to see Dean were obviously rich as fuck, like, leader of small despotic nations rich, and they all wanted the same thing, to bend over like a bitch for Dean's huge cock and take it while he told them what filthy whores they were. 

It was still absurd to Dean, all this money to get treated like Sammy did, called all the filthy things omegas were called every day, the same kind of shit Sam heard day in and day out as he took knot after knot. But Dean had come to appreciate specialty days, how they couldn't drug him as much, needed him to keep himself hard for as long as possible to satisfy whoever was paying for his time. If he was lucky he had some time with Sam afterwards, time to lay with Sam and take care of him while he was lucid, when he could do all the things Sam liked and make him smile. 

The stale bread tastes delicious to Dean as he bites into it and thinks about how he might be able to actually fuck Sam tonight, see how his face lit up when they were close like that, when Dean moved his hips just right and Sam came on him over and over, that smile that he makes just for Dean.

The guard's back at his cage, taser in his hand because they still wouldn't take any chances, pole clamping onto the collar around Dean's neck so they could walk him in front of them. Dean was dangerous like this, although he knew he wasn't going to try anything, not today, he wanted the night with Sam too badly.

Dean had tried to take advantage of it at first, killing one guard and putting two in the hospital before they finally subdued him. He'd come to bound to a chair, gag in his mouth, Alastair slapping him. “Dean, Dean, Dean, when will you learn...” And Dean had learned a lot that day, learned what it felt like to throw up and swallow it, learned what hatred really, truly was, as he'd watched them bring Sam in, tears in his eyes already. Dean had learned how many ways you could hurt someone without leaving a mark on them, learned the sound of Sam pissing himself while he screamed, trying so hard to be brave and apologizing to Dean as they'd... done things to him. Dean had learned quickly and hadn't needed any reminders since.

Dean barely pays attention as he curses and fucks and smacks his way through the day. They let him shower before he started, smell of blood and sweat on him too strong for the wealthy alphas that came for him. He gets to lay down and sleep in between sessions, and one of the alphas that Dean hates the least of them leaves behind a bowl of grapes that Dean polishes off, wishes he could save them for Sam but knows the guards would just take them away. They're delicious, fresh and sweet and juicy, and Dean can almost remember what it was like to eat food like this every day. Sam had always been so good at picking the berries that grew along the edge of the woods where they lived. 

Dean sees five alphas before the guards come back for him, pole holding the collar around his neck to walk him back to the cages. Sam isn't back yet so Dean curls up on his side and waits, pillows his head on his arm and starts to drift off to sleep, vague memories floating through his mind of eating those big red berries that Sam used to find, smell of deer roasting on a spit in front of them, Sam warm and close to him.

“Eat it or we stick you, freakshow.” Dean sighs as he hears the guard open the small door in his cage and slide his food inside. Dean's stomach growls at the smell of the thin soup, there's even a few chunks of meat in it today, and Dean has to roll away from it to fight the urge to bolt it down. He won't eat until he's done with Sam, doesn't want to lose himself before he can take advantage of how he feels, wraps an arm around himself and tries to get some more sleep before they bring Sam back. 

“We're sticking you next to the freak brothers, new guy. Heard you're already … acquainted,” the two guards laugh, opening the cage next to Sam and Dean's and throwing someone inside. Dean rolls over to see Victor in the cage next to him. Dean nods his head at him and turns to go back to sleep, bowl of soup sitting untouched next to him.

“Aren't you gonna eat that?” Victor asks him, slurping his own bowl of soup down in three gulps. Dean rolls back over. “It's drugged, all my food is. Don't wanna eat until my brother comes back.” 

“Your brother … do you really...”

Dean cuts him off, he's heard this one before. “Yep, we sure do, Victor. And if you've got a fucking problem with it I suggest you make your peace with God.” Dean glares at him. Jesus, he'd helped the guy and everything...

“No problem here. I just meant...” Victor hesitates, looks up and down the rows before he sticks his hand between the bars, hunk of bread held out for Dean. “Quick, take it.” Dean snatches the bread and bolts it down, eyes on Victor. “You saved my life, Dean, I won't forget that.” 

Dean nods at him, “Yeah, you're welcome...”

Victor motions to Dean's bowl. “Let me eat your soup, I wouldn't mind passing out right now.” Dean nudges the bowl up against the bars, Victor reaching out to pick up the chunks of meat and potatoes while he winks at Dean. 

“Besides, if I'm knocked out you two can have some privacy.”

Dean knew he liked the guy for a reason. 

An hour later they bring Sam back. Sam's walking on his own so that means his day wasn't too rough.

Dean's on him the second he's inside, doesn't care if the guards are watching.

“Sammy, you ok?” Dean pulls Sam to his chest, kisses him. “Anyone hurt you today?” 

“I'm ok, Dean,” Sam wraps his arms around Dean's waist. “Wasn't a bad day.” Sam rests his head against Dean's chest. 

“Yeah, me too, Sammy.” Dean cards his hand through Sam's hair. “Just did specialty today, and guess what? I got some grapes.” 

Sam smiles up at him. “Oh, wow. I miss those...” Dean frowns at the sad note in Sam's voice, shouldn't have mentioned the grapes.

“Know what I thought about all day, baby boy?” Dean leans down to kiss Sam, runs his tongue over Sam's lips. “No, Dean, what did you think about?” Sam's just teasing him now, knows exactly what Dean thinks about.

“C'mere, lemme show you.” Dean leads Sam to the back of their cell, sits him down on the rumpled blankets that pass for their bed. “Thought about you, baby,” Dean scoots Sam back until he's leaning up against the back wall. “Thought about doing this,” Dean kisses him, slowly, curl of their tongues together so sweet in his mouth. 

Dean kisses his way down Sam's chest, licks at Sam's little nipples, slow circles that Sam likes, feels Sam moan under him as he works further down, kisses down Sam's pale little stomach, nuzzles his nose into the downy little hairs at Sam's crotch. 

“Dean, god...” Sam's dick is hard, little gleam of precome on the tip of it that Dean licks right off. “Please, Dean...” Dean looks up at Sam, little smile on the younger boy's face worth everything to Dean, watches it grow as Dean parts his lips and takes Sam's cock all the way down in one smooth motion, hollows his cheeks out to suck at it while he runs his tongue along the underside. Sam rolls his head back against the wall, chest heaving as he rocks up into Dean's mouth, small hips under Dean's hands writhing back and forth. 

Dean feels his own cock dripping out precome as he runs his tongue along the slit of Sam's cock, salty sweet taste there so good, before he slides his lips back down, running his tongue around in the little rolling motions that always get Sam off. 

“Dean, Dean, fuck, gonna, Dean...” Sam's shaking a little bit, first one always comes fast for him, hips bucking up as he comes down Dean's throat, small fingers digging into Dean's shoulder as Sam tries to keep himself from making too much noise. Dean swallows all of it, salty sweet Sammy taste still on his tongue as he crawls behind Sam, settling his back against the wall before pulling Sam onto his lap. 

Dean knows Sam will be already be open and wet for him, and Sam's almost begging him for it, leaning forward on his arms as he settles over Dean's legs while Dean strokes himself, canting his hips up to give Dean better access. “Dean, c'mon...” Sam gets so impatient when he's like this, doesn't understand why Dean likes to take it slow, watch himself sink into his brother one inch at a time. Dean shushes him, “Wanna see it, Sammy, shhh,” one hand around his cock as he holds Sam by the waist, smaller boy bent forward on his hands and knees over Dean's lap.

Dean feels his eyes get heavy as he stares at Sam's hole, red and wet, still open a little from earlier, and Dean bites his lip to keep himself from groaning too loudly as he pulls Sam back a little, head of his cock right against Sam's hole, tip of it half in until it's too thick, Dean grabbing Sam at the waist to keep him steady. “Fuck, Dean...” Sam tries to rock back, so eager for it, but Dean wants to go slow, feel everything, savor every second of being awake enough to feel how tight and hot Sam is around his cock. 

Dean watches with his mouth open as he pulls Sam back slowly, breath coming in jagged as he sees the way Sam stretches around his cock, feels Sam tense under his hands as he pushes, little strain as he opens up for Dean. Dean can see Sam's rim working to take Dean's width, watches the little shudder of muscles stretching open around him, Sam whimpering a little as Dean takes as long as he can stand to sink himself in. 

“Fuck, baby boy, so fucking beautiful...” Dean breathes deeply, always takes his breath away to see Sam take him like this, small body of his swallowing Dean's cock up like it was made for this, and Dean knows it was, knows they were made to fit together like this. Sam rolls his shoulders and arches his neck as Dean bottoms out in him, holds him there for a long heartbeat, swears he can feel Sam's heart beating around his cock, tight grip of his asshole the only thing Dean can feel. 

Dean holds it as long as he can, whine building up in Sam's throat until Dean can't stand it any more, pushing Sam forward so he can watch one last time, Dean's hands almost shaking with the effort of going slow, but it's worth it to watch his cock slide out of Sam, shiny slick with Sam's arousal, glistening proof of how much Sam loves this, how much he loves Dean, both of them gasping as Dean pulls out until he feels the head of his cock catch against the rim of Sam's hole, holds it there for one second before he hastily pulls Sam back onto him, buries his cock inside his baby brother and pulls him close.

“My good boy, so fucking tight, Sammy, feel so good,” Dean wraps his arms around Sam's waist, chest pressed to Sam's back as Dean thrusts up into him, mouth on Sam's back as Sam grabs onto Dean's hips, helps to pull himself down onto his brother's cock. Sam's hard again, dick coming up to smack against his stomach every time Dean slams up into him, Sam just mumbling out Dean's name over and over again. 

Dean reaches down to wrap his hand around Sam's dick, stills himself under his brother so Sam can ride him the way he likes, fuck his dick up into Dean's hand just so he can slam his ass back down onto Dean's cock, faster and faster as Sam digs his fingers into Dean's sides for leverage.

“That's it, Sammy, want you to come while you fuck me, baby, wanna feel it,” Dean tightens his grip around Sam's dick, “c'mon baby boy, do it like your big brother taught you,” and that sends Sam over the edge, always does when Dean says that, Sam whimpering and shuddering in Dean's lap as he shoots all over Dean's fist. 

Dean doesn't last much longer, tight clench of Sam's ass around his cock too much for him, one arm wrapping around Sam's waist to pull him down and hold him there, come as deep inside Sam as he can, “Fuck yes, yes, my baby boy, love you, so fucking good, fuck, Sammy...”

These are the best sorts of days that Dean can hope for, falling asleep after he fucks Sam three more times, both of them completely fucked out and exhausted, so wrapped up in each other they can forget where they are for the time being.

Ω

Some days are very bad days.

Dean doesn't know it's going to be one of those days, they never tell him. They're keeping Sam in the cage today, want him to clear out all the other alpha spunk stinking him up so he can smell like a pretty little virgin for the redhead. Dean's happy that Sam gets a day of rest, but it's a bittersweet kind of rest because the day after the rest days are always hard on Sam. 

The redhead is one of Alastair's select alphas, a friend, or as close to a friend as someone like him can have. He's always rough with Sammy, pays extra for the privilege of bruising him up and making him cry. He likes to keep Sam right on the edge, get him close to coming and then smack him around.

Dean's going to kill him one day.

Sam knows what the rest days mean, too, tries to put on his brave face for Dean, and Sam may be tougher than he looks but he's still just a kid, so small in Dean's arms. Dean pets through his hair and kisses his ear, right on the shell of it where Sam's so sensitive.

Dean feels his heart sink as he hears one of the guards stomping up the rows, rattle of his nightstick as he runs it along the bars. They haven't fed Dean today, and that can either mean something good or something very, very bad.

"C'mere, big boy." Dean pauses for a second, thinks about making them drag him out just to be difficult before deciding against it, kisses Sam on the forehead. "I'll be back soon, Sammy, remember to drink your water." Sam looks at him and silently mouths love you as Dean does the same.

No food means they might have him on specialty or out with Victor today, won't be so bad, he'll be able to help Sam get ready for tomorrow...

Dean feels the needle sink into his thigh as he's looking at Sam, _no no no_ , not this, anything but this. Dean knows what this means, no food and one of the huge needles that still hurt so much, closes his eyes and clamps his jaw shut so Sam can't hear him.

These were the worst days, Dean's other specialty days, days when he hurt so bad he couldn't walk, couldn't see straight, couldn't be strong for Sam.

Most of the alphas who liked Dean were harmless, but there were a few who paid dearly to use Dean and use him rough.

When Dean and Sam had been caught, they'd been so drugged up Dean was still missing whole weeks from his memory, and he hoped to god they never came back. He remembered getting the brand on his chest, remembered laughing deliriously at how much it hurt and how much it smelled like the time he'd managed to bag a wild boar in the woods by their cabin, how they'd roasted it in a pit and eaten like kings for days.

Dean remembered waking up with a terrible pain in his guts, blood on his thighs that he didn't want to know about. He assumed the guards had had their fun with him while he was passed out, knew they'd done it to Sam. Dean had never taken a knot before, only taken it for Sam, who was still so small it hardly even counted. 

Dean hadn't thought about it again until they'd sent him out to his first alpha, someone who'd seen him fight and wanted more. Dean was resigned to it, tried to stay still and think of something else. And then he'd felt it, felt that pain again, burning ache of it like he was being slowly torn in half from the inside. He'd fought so hard to get away that they'd come in and tranq'd him while he was still tied on.

Dean tries not to let the fear show on his face, can't let Sam see him afraid, it'll be bad enough when they bring him back in.

Ω

It's worse, worse than usual. Two guards carry Dean in and throw him in with Sam.

Sam tried not to think about it, tried to rest and drink water and do all the things Dean had told him, but his stomach had been tied up in knots all day with worry, sick sinking feeling in his gut every time he thought about what Dean would be like when they brought him back.

Dean tries to hide it, that little flash of fear in his eyes when they stick him with those big needles, horse tranqs, that's what the other omegas call them, horse tranqs for the horse-dick.

Dean's so strong, Sam knows how strong he is, always takes care of Sam and makes him feel better when he hurts, but sometimes Sam has to be strong for Dean, and tonight Sam needs to take care of Dean.

Dean's barely awake, can't stand on his own or hold his head up. He's got a split lip, dried blood on his chin matched by the crust of it under his nose. Sam's grateful he doesn't have a black eye this time, at least he'll be able to see tomorrow.

Sam takes out one of the rags that he bribed out of a guard, one of the nicer ones who's sweet on Sam and only made him suck his dick for them. He dips it in the bowl of water and wipes as much blood off Dean's face as he can manage, wipes away the tears that he'll never tell Dean he can see, Sam's own eyes welling up at the thought of how much pain Dean must be in if he is crying. 

Sam cries easily, always has, “my sensitive baby boy” Dean used to say. Some of the alphas who see him regularly like how he can do it on command, and all Sam has to think of is Dean like this, Dean on the bad days when he's all bloody and fucked up and spent.

Sam bites back his tears and runs the rag over Dean's forehead. Sam knows it's stupid, but sometimes, when he's mopping Dean's blood off his face and watching Dean hiss in pain as he touches his jaw, he lets himself dream. He knows the angels aren't real, that they're just another fairy tale the other omegas whisper about. Dean had smacked him upside the head the only time he'd mentioned them. But sometimes, when Dean moans out as Sam gingerly wipes the crusted blood from Dean's nose, Sam holds his stupid little dream in his heart and lets it spread out all over him. One of those beautiful black angels, picking both of them up in his strong arms and flying away on swift wings. Sam imagines the flap-flap-flap sound of those wings every time he wipes the blood off his big brother.

When Sam's done with Dean's face, he kisses him, gently, keeping his lips away from the gash on Dean's lower lip. Dean moans, eyelids opening to show his eyes rolling around, not focusing on anything, no hint of green in them from his dilated pupils. He tries to say something, probably tell Sam he's ok, not to worry. Sam just whispers, "Shhh, Dean, shhh," kisses him again.

Sam takes a deep breath before he gets to the worst of it. He wrings the rag out, pink from the blood running down into the drain on the floor, wets it again and settles himself in between Dean's legs.

Sam doesn't want to look but he knows he has to, needs to be strong for Dean, sets his mouth in a line and nudges Dean's knees apart. God it's bad, it's really bad today, streaks of blood dried on Dean's thighs, little trickle of it still leaking out of him along with the clear-whitish remnants of whoever did this. Sam hates them, hates them all so much. He knows something's wrong with Dean, Sam's so much smaller than Dean and he can take knot after knot and he never bleeds like this, only hurts him when they're rough on purpose.

Before they came here, Dean used to get wet just like Sam did, used to love it when Sam would fuck him, tease him about how it tickled, Sam's cock so small compared to Dean's. Sam remembers licking the slick that would run down Dean's thighs when they played with each other, how it would glisten in the sun and taste like the honey they found in the hives on the other side of the woods. Then something had happened to Dean, they'd done something to him, Sam knew it, something that made him hurt and bleed and barely make any slick any more.

Sam bites his lips and runs the rag down Dean's thighs, tries to bite back his own tears as Dean whimpers when Sam parts his legs further. Sam wipes away everything he can, until Dean's legs are clean and he's run out of water. Sam sighs and puts the cloth aside, kisses at Dean's thighs, takes a deep breath and gently as he can, wincing as Dean lets out another pained sound, spreads Dean open and leans in to clean the rest of him up.

Sam can taste the blood and the spunk in him, laps it away as Dean mumbles out his name over and over, choked little "Sammy sammy sammy" that gets a few hot tears on Sam's cheeks before Sam pulls himself together, needs to be strong for Dean, needs to take care of him and make him feel better. 

Sam tries to remember what it used to be like, when they used to take turns doing this to each other, laying out naked in the sun, Sam laying next to Dean and teasing him about the shape of his legs, how they bowed out while Sam's were straight like sticks. Dean would grab him and pull him on top of him, kiss him and tell him, "more room for your face, baby boy."

Sam doesn't stop until he can't taste any more blood and Dean feels relaxed under him. That's when he knows he's done, crawls up behind Dean and tries to hold him the way Dean holds him when he hurts, wraps his skinny arms around Dean's chest and kisses at that spot on the back of his neck, whispers his name over and over as Dean cries softly and falls asleep. “Love you, Dean, love you, Dean, love you...”

Ω

At first Dean thinks it isn't so bad. The guards carry Sam back in, which isn't unusual after he's spent the day with the redhead. Then Dean sees Sam's face and his stomach sinks. At least Dean had gotten some rest.

They'd kept Dean in the cage all day, let him heal up for the past few days, and he'd tried to sleep as best he could. He and Victor had spent a long time talking about their childhoods, how they'd both wound up here. Victor had had an alpha once, had been part of a family in a place Dean had never heard of. He referred to himself as a mate, a word Dean vaguely remembered their father using, telling him and Sam that alphas and omegas were supposed to be mates, how they'd both meet alphas one day who would take care of them. 

Their father had been an alpha, Dean could still remember that, recall the warm earthy scent of him, even as the memories of his face faded. He'd been gone since Dean was nine, half Dean's life now spent without his father.

"You ever heard of the angels?"

Dean had tensed up. Of course he'd heard the stories, men in black who came in the night and rescued omegas. Sometimes they had fangs, sometimes they had wings. They took them away to some place where there was food and shelter, where omegas could find mates and go to live in houses of their own.

Dean had never heard a bigger crock of shit in his life.

"Victor, you ever mention that angel shit in front of Sam, I'll fucking kill you."

Victor had given Dean a long look. "Alright, Dean. But, you know, I've heard some shit, heard it in a few places. Can't hurt to have something to hope for, right?"

Dean had just given Victor a dark look and turned his back, lying down to get some sleep before Sam came back.

Dean knew exactly how much hope could hurt you. He'd been here for a year as far as he could tell, tried his best to keep track of the days. At first Dean had been obsessed with getting out, holding Sam while he cried and telling him he'd find a way to get them out. Then he'd seen what they could do, what could happen to Sam.

Dean knew no one was coming to rescue them, knew there were no angels, no wings and fangs and magic, that it was just people who did this, just regular people who would never do anything but hurt them. Dean just tried to make it bearable for Sam and shut off all those parts of himself that wanted to be free, wanted to hope for a better life, wanted to go back to the woods. Wanted to be saved. He knew it would never happen.

Dean's half-asleep when he hears the cage doors squeal open. He rubs his eyes and smiles at first, doesn't see any bruises on Sammy, maybe today wasn't so bad. Then he sees Sam's face.

The guards let Sam slump to the floor and turn to leave. One of them, the tall one that Dean knows will help Sam out from time to time, turns back to give Dean a pointed look before he grabs his own crotch, eyes darting to make sure no one sees as he frowns, almost looks sorry as he turns back and mutters, "Sick fuck," under his breath. The guards aren't supposed to talk to them. 

Dean doesn't know their names, but he knows this guy, saw him sneak Sam some food once, knows he watches them together sometimes without ever saying anything nasty, so he knows the guy isn't making some joke about Dean fucking him. He turns to Sam and looks him over, sick feeling gripping his guts when he looks at Sam's dick.

Sam's hard, aching hard, cock swollen and red. But the worst part is the slit of it, red and irritated, stretched out. Sam whimpers pathetically when Dean touches it. Dean knows what it means. 

Dean pulls Sam close to him, closes his eyes and kisses at Sam's neck, indulging himself for a second as he imagines the sound of the redhead choking under his hands, envisions the day he'll kill him. Slowly.

Dean doesn't know how long the redhead keeps the sounds in Sam, how big they are, but he knows how much they hurt Sam, knows that Sam has been knotted all day without coming once, out of his mind with the pain and the hormones in his system.

Dean knows it'll hurt Sam to come, knows he'll be irritated and sensitive, but it's worse if he doesn't, so Dean rolls him over onto his side. “Shhh, Sammy, s'ok,” works two fingers into Sam and gets him off, quickly and clinically, keeps doing it until Sam doesn't have anything left in him. 

Dean wraps himself around Sam and holds him as he falls asleep, softly crying.

Ω

 

Some days are like all the others.

Castiel wakes up, goes for a run, eats breakfast, does his work, checks in with Gabriel, then does the whole thing over again.

Castiel remembers how many miles he ran last week, can tell you all the books he's read in the past year, but he couldn't give you an exact figure for the number of men he'd killed. The ease with which he did his job scared his brothers sometimes and made them uncomfortable around him. All except Gabriel, who seems to understand him in his own smart-ass way. They're all ANGLs, his brothers, but Castiel is the angel of death. He's the best assassin they have.

Agna Nostrum Gens Liberabunt. Our lambs will free their people. That's what Castiel had always been taught, that omegas were the lambs of God. They were meek, defenseless, and sacred. Castiel supposed that made him a lion of God, although he'd always had vast doubts about the religious aspect of his job. He knew that what his family did was right, and there was no doubt in his mind that taking down slavers and torturers was the only moral course of action. But Castiel felt no real belief in God, no kinship with the deep faith some of his brothers and sisters possessed. Castiel merely passed his days with the routines that brought him comfort, running and reading. And if he sometimes felt lonely, he took solace in his work.

Some days aren't like any others.

Gabriel doesn't take him on recon unless it's extremely dangerous, so Castiel's on edge as they land in Nuremburg. This place must be a big target, Germany is still one of the hardest countries to extract from since the wars. Castiel doesn't know who decides what houses they go after, when he'd asked as a child Zachariah had just clipped his ear and told him that they “do God's work.” That had always been enough for Castiel, hadn't been hard to believe with what he'd seen. 

Whorehouses, fighting pits, torture tours, omegas treated like animals, the law offering almost no protection to those omegas not directly owned by an alpha. Castiel was a small part in the huge machine of ANGL, running omegas across borders and taking down slave traders.

Gabriel and Castiel are going in undercover for this one, Castiel feeling awkward out of his blacks; the tan trenchcoat and blue tie surely one of Gabriel's endless jokes. They're posing as buyers looking for "specialty," which Gabe wouldn't define for him so Castiel just stopped asking.

The house is well-funded, that's for sure. Gabriel had paid a small fortune just to get them this far, insisted they be shown the merchandise by the owner himself.

Castiel hates him instantly. Most of the men in the omega trade are greedy and lustful, drawn by the wealth and the sex. Not Alastair. His only interest in money is as another road to power, his only use for sex as another way to inflict pain. He's cruel, vicious and hateful, a true sadist. Castiel can read faces like a book, one of the skills that's made him such a good killer, and he can see everything he needs to know about Alastair in the twist of his mouth.

Castiel knows that he will kill this man, will hear the bones in his neck snap like twigs under his hands, knows that he'll relish the sound of his body falling to the floor.

He leads them through the cells, shows them all of the omegas matching Gabe's request for "something blonde and quiet." Castiel sees the other reason Gabe needed him here. A house like this has security too strong to sneak cameras in. Castiel will be able to draw Gabe a floor plan when they leave, careful to note every corridor they don't walk down.

“And you said your brother had certain, shall we say, special interests?” Alastair rubs his hands together and blinks at Castiel. 

Castiel's not quite sure how to respond, so he's grateful when Gabe speaks up. “That's right, my brother here, he's a little special.” Gabe grins from ear to ear as he slaps him on the back. “My little bro just loves playing bitch, don't you, Jimmy?” 

Castiel turns to Gabe with a look that would flay a lesser man alive, but Gabe just keeps smiling. Only Gabe could find a way to prank him in the middle of an incredibly dangerous recon.

“I see, yes, I understand perfectly. We are … uniquely situated to serve all manner of special interests here, Mr. Novak.” 

Ω

Castiel would kill Gabe if he wasn't used to his unique sense of humor by now. He's also too busy envisioning the ways he'll kill everyone who ever profited from this hateful place.

They're on a couch in one of the "showrooms", common in expensive houses like this where they like to pretend their slaves aren't housed like cattle in the cells below. They make the patrons feel more comfortable.

Castiel feels ill by the time they bring the last omega.

"... And finally we have this green-eyed beauty," Alastair simpers, wringing his hands as two guards haul in a solid-looking omega. Castiel would place him at about 17, maybe an underfed 18. He has scars all over his body, many of which Castiel recognizes as teeth marks.

"Do you fight him?" Castiel asks before he thinks. He really should leave the talking to Gabe.

"Why yes, he's one of our legendary victors in the fighting ring. And I can assure you, his sexual prowessss..." Alastair quirks an eyebrow suggestively at Castiel. "Is just as legendary." Castiel looks at Alastair and wonders what he'd look like with the skin flayed off his face.

The omega has kept his head ducked low throughout their exchange, hands folded in front of his crotch. Castiel notes his body language, his posture, the laxness of his muscles. This is something he was taught, this modest clasping of hands. There's some sort of sales pitch here. Castiel tastes something bitter in his mouth as he thinks about what it could be: piercings, implants, surgical alteration. Castiel had seen things that would make most people sick.

"He calls himself Dean." Still no look upwards. "And he's one of our most popular entertainments for our discerning patrons who require ... well, considerable entertainment." With a quick look from Alastair one of the guards tugs at the collar on his neck, jarring the omega to attention. He looks up slowly, eyes settling to focus somewhere on the wall behind Castiel and Gabe.

At first Castiel can only hear his blood rushing in his ears, feel his own heartbeat as he sees the boy's face. _My god, my god, he's beautiful_.

Dean's eyes are vacant, green barely visible against his dilated pupils. Castiel wonders what cocktail of drugs they've got him on. To most people he would look like a dead thing, like the thousands of vacant husks that occupy these cursed places. But Castiel can see beyond that, through the haze of drugs and projected indifference. This boy is very much alive, full of strength and cunning and burning with hatred. But there's something else, something that keeps him like this, tolerating this treatment when he seems the type that would far rather die fighting it. They have something over him, something considerable.

Castiel is so busy taking in every detail of the omega's face that he doesn't even notice that he's folded his hands behind his back until Gabe nudges him.

“Holy shit, Castiel...” Gabe lets out, Castiel sliding his eyes down the omega's body to rest on his … considerable entertainment, indeed. Castiel can't help but widen his eyes at the sight of Dean's cock, which Castiel notes is bigger than most alphas', even flaccid, but his greatest emotion is relief that it appears natural, that they haven't done anything debilitating to make him like this.

Castiel's chest feels tight, like his skin itches all over and the tie around his neck is strangling him. He's seen so many omegas before, ones that were far more beautiful than the green-eyed boy standing in front of him. Something shifts in Castiel, some part of him that usually stirs when he reads or runs until he's exhausted and standing at the edge of the cliffs near his home. 

Castiel speaks before he knows it, “Show me where he sleeps.” 

The omega's eyes flash for a moment, looking right into Castiel's before the mask of indifference settles back over his face. 

“I'm afraid that's rather … unorthodox … I assure you he's well-kept...” Alastair clasps and unclasps his hands.

Gabe turns to Castiel and takes one look at the expression on his brother's face before he turns back to Alastair. “We'll pay whatever you'd like, my brother has his … fancies, you know.”

Castiel memorizes everything as they show him Dean's cage, noting that it's clearly occupied by two omegas despite being empty. This must be how they keep him here, someone he loves, a child, perhaps, or a brother.

Castiel feels that strange part of himself flutter again as he realizes that he'll do anything it takes to make Dean, and whoever it is that he cares for, his.

Ω

The raid goes off smoothly, all of his brothers and sisters out in full force. Zachariah stands around crowing some self-righteous bullshit about God's will, while Uriel directs the ground forces with his usual brutal precision. Any guards who won't surrender are killed, although few of them are so devoted to Alastair.

Inias can read computers the way Castiel can read faces. He shuts down the power and throws the locks on all the electronically-monitored gates, hundreds of omegas flooding out into the hallways as Anna calmly takes charge and directs them to the evac units. 

Once Gabe assures him that he has everything under control upstairs, Castiel moves down the narrow staircase to the cells below, stealthy and silent. He steps over a dead guard as he heads straight for the cell block housing Dean. Alastair only kept a handful of omegas in the lower cells and Castiel hadn't seen Dean emerge yet.

He pauses as he turns the corner. All of the cell doors are open, barely visible in the flickering emergency lights. Castiel stops to notify Anna when he passes two dead guards and an unconscious omega, a thin black guy who's barely breathing. Castiel smiles tightly, hoping the guy can pull through. While they aren't supposed to encourage it, Castiel secretly approves when the omegas fight back. They are times when being meek is not a virtue.

Castiel moves swiftly down the lines, empty cell after empty cell flying by him as he heads towards Dean's cell. Castiel picks up the pace as he hears a gunshot ring out against the narrow walls, followed by a high wail. He turns the corner and stops.

Alastair is standing there, back to Castiel, shaking as he points a gun at Dean's head. A smaller omega is partially blocked by Dean's form, crying and bleeding from a wound to his leg. Dean has a grazing wound at his shoulder, blood running down his arm.

Castiel doesn't have to see Alastair's eyes to know that he's gone mad. The raid has been going on for over half an hour, more than sufficient time for Alastair to realize that he's royally fucked.

Castiel feels a calm settle over him. He has approximately seven seconds to sneak up behind the man and kill him. He only needs four.

"You're never getting out of here, Dean, either of you. I'll kill you before I let anyone else take my prize bitches." Alastair's voice is shaking, hand trembling as he waves his gun erratically. Castiel wonders for a split-second why Dean doesn't rush the man, or do anything, before he sees the slack set of his jaw and the twitches in his arms as he struggles to shield the younger boy. He's drugged. Of course. Alastair is a coward above all else.

Castiel closes the final inches between them, satisfaction singing through him as Alastair's neck snaps with a sure twist of Castiel's hands.

He sees Dean's eyes widen as Alastair slumps to the ground. His pupils are so dilated that he looks possessed. He tries to speak as he turns to the small omega behind him, whose eyes are wide, teeth chattering from shock and blood loss.

Castiel carelessly steps over Alastair's body and kneels in front of Dean.

He can see Dean fighting to stay conscious, and Castiel indulges himself for a second, caressing Dean's cheek and marveling at the incredible strength he possesses.

"It's alright. You're coming with me."

Dean starts to say something unintelligible, arm twisting spastically around the boy behind him. Castiel understands.

"Both of you." He can see the relief spread across Dean's face before he passes out. "You're mine now."

Ω

Dean wakes with a start, first thought for his brother before he even opens his eyes.

“Sammy.” Dean reaches his arm up to cover his eyes against the glaring light and winces at the pain in his shoulder. He blinks a few times and looks down to see a thick swathe of bandages covering his upper arm.

Dean takes a few deep breaths and looks around the room. Everything is so bright, gleaming metal and crisp white sheets and glowing luminescent lights everywhere. As his eyes adjust to the light and the unusual sterility of everything surrounding him, he realizes that his head is clearer than he can remember it being in years. He feels alert and sharp. He smiles as he sits up.

Dean's smile broadens as he sees Sam in the bed next to him, sleeping peacefully. He stares at Sam's face for a few seconds before he notices the odd angle of Sam's leg. It's in a thick cast, propped up at an angle by a pulley over his bed.

Dean flexes his arm and groans, memories flooding back to him. The screaming sirens, the flickering lights. Alastair pointing his gun at Sam, Dean jumping in front of him with his last scrap of consciousness. Sam's screams echoing off the walls as Dean struggled to hold on to him, blood running down his arm. And then a set of flaming blue eyes swimming in front of him as Alastair's head turned backwards and fell to the ground. Dean couldn't remember anything after that.

Dean pulls his blankets back and steps out of his bed. His shoulder aches every time he moves it, but it's nothing Dean can't deal with. He goes to Sam and runs a hand through his hair. Sam stirs, smacking his lips together as he wakes up. Dean leans down to rest his forehead against his brother's.

“Sammy,” Dean whispers, watching Sam's eyes blink open at him. “You ok?”

Sam yawns and smiles, nodding his head. “You're awake. Took you long enough.” 

Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Where are we, Sammy?” 

“We're in the hospital, the ANGL hospital.” Dean pulls his head back and raises an eyebrow at Sam, who's clearly gotten into the good drugs. 

“Dean, seriously,” Sam raises his hand and shows Dean the bracelet on his wrist with “ANGL Omega Rehab.” printed on it along with his name. Dean looks down at his own wrist and sees a matching bracelet. Both his and Sam's have a few words that Dean can't quite make out.

Sam had taught himself to read while they were still kids, pouring over the books Dean would bring him back from town. He'd taught Dean as much as he could, but Sam was still better at it. Dean points at the unfamiliar words and looks at Sam.

“That says Guardian: Castiel Novak.” Sam looks back up at him. “He's the one who brought us here.”

Dean remembers the blue eyes glowing in the darkness, how they'd looked so familiar. This name tickles at his memory too. 

“Guardian?” Dean frowns at Sam. He can't mean...

Dean and Sam both look up as the door opens, paunchy doctor in a white coat followed by a slender alpha with unruly black hair and eyes that Dean is sure he'll never forget.

The alpha stands quietly as the doctor prattles on about Sam's condition, checking his leg and assuring them that he was healing nicely. He says Sam will be able to walk normally with some physical therapy.

The doctor sits Dean back on his bed and checks the wound on Dean's shoulder. There'll be some ugly scars but no permanent damage. Dean can't take his eyes off the blue-eyed man waiting on the side. He stands so still it makes Dean uncomfortable.

After the doctor leaves, the alpha stays behind. He stares at Dean so intently that Dean starts to fidget. He's used to being stared at, but not like this, like the man's eyes are lovingly tracing over every inch of his body. Dean feels himself blushing under the scrutiny, oddly aware that he's getting aroused by someone other than Sam for the first time in his life. He's not sure if he likes it.

“Uh, hi,” Dean darts a look up at him. The man blinks his wide eyes a few times and smiles. It's an odd expression on him, and Dean gets the feeling he doesn't do it too often.

“Hello, Dean. I'm Castiel.” The alpha steps over to Dean's bed, nodding his head at Sam along the way.

“Sam and I have talked already. Your brother is healing nicely. We'll be able to get him home in-”

“Home?” Dean feels his stomach clench. 

“Yes, my home, in Big Sur.” Castiel smiles again, and it looks more believable this time.

“What's a Big Sur?” Dean frowns. All this talk of home and big sirs was not making him feel better.

“We're in California, Dean,” Sam pipes up, big smile on his face. “Castiel lives here, and he's going to take us home with him. He has a library and a swimming pool and...” Sam trails off as Dean sighs and puts a hand over his face. Sam wasn't stupid but he could still be such a kid sometimes.

Dean looks back at Castiel, who's doing that creepy statue thing as he watches Sam. 

“So what's the deal? Whorehouse? Freakshow?” Dean knows there's no such thing as a happy home for omegas, all part of the same stupid myth as the angels and free states and all the other bullshit he'd heard whispered in the cages a million times.

The alpha frowns and furrows his brow. He's certainly a good actor, looking for all the world like he's genuinely hurt.

“Dean, I claimed guardianship over you and your brother. I want you to come live with me. I found you...” Trailing off, Castiel tilts his head to the side and stares at Dean again, that same burn-a-hole-in-Dean's-insides-intense stare, apparently lost in thought. Dean feels the same unfamiliar curl of his gut. What is it about this guy?

“Castiel is an ANGL, Dean. His family rescues omegas. We're safe with him.” Sam smiles and wiggles his eyebrows at Dean. “He thinks you're exceptional.”

Dean looks over at Sam, who's smiling at the alpha. Sam looks good, despite his leg, like he's been eating. He doesn't have the same flush on his skin that he usually does. Dean wonders if they took his hormone tab out.

Castiel clears his throat and nods, blush spreading over his face as he worries his lower lip in his teeth. 

“I know this is a lot to take in, Dean. These are the free states and things are done differently here. I've already spoken to Sam about it, I'm sure he can fill you in.” Sam nods, looking over at Dean. Dean notices that his eyes look clearer than usual, pupils down to a normal size. They must have taken it out. 

“I don't ...” The alpha pauses, clearing his throat again. “I don't expect anything from you, Dean, but I hope that you'll think about it. I'd like to take both of you home with me.”

Dean feels that same strange feeling, something unfurling inside of him that he didn't know was there. Wouldn't that be great, a nice house for all of them, books for Sammy to read, food, a soft bed for him and Sammy to curl up in, Cas' blue eyes staring down at him as he...

Dean clenches his jaw as reality settles back over him. Assuming this guy is actually for real, which was a stretch, no way he'd want Dean when he found out about his … problem. And Dean was pretty sure this awkward, intense alpha wouldn't be thrilled when he found out just how close Dean was with his little brother.

Castiel is still staring at him. Dean isn't totally convinced that he needs to blink, blue eyes burning into him as Dean thinks about his options. No way he and Sam are making it out of a place like this. And if they really are in California, which Dean is only vaguely aware of as being a real place, there's certainly no way Dean can get them back to the woods they grew up in, where Dean would know how to care for Sam. Besides, this alpha clearly had money and wanted Dean, so maybe he could make it work long enough for Sam to get better. Then they could make a break for it, once Dean got a sense of where they were.

Sam looks so happy when Dean says, “Yeah, that sounds good.” 

Castiel lets out a long breath that Dean hadn't noticed he'd been holding, head tilting back and forth between the two brothers. “Wonderful.” He swallows, brows furrowing together. “I have some arrangements to see to. I'll need to be away for a few weeks. I'll do everything I can to make you comfortable here.” 

As if on cue, an orderly opens the door and rolls in a tray of food. It's laden with fruit and pastries and lots of other things that Dean doesn't even recognize. His mouth waters as the orderly places a tray over his bed.

Castiel smiles and turns to leave. “I hope you'll both be happy.” Dean is too busy eating the most delicious thing he's ever tasted to think about it, mouth full of something sweet and flaky as Castiel leaves the room.

Later, as he lies in bed staring at the ceiling, he thinks that no one aside from Sam has ever asked him if he was happy.

Ω

The cool water feels perfect over Dean's skin, bright blue sky over him as he floats on his back. 

Dean doesn't know how Sam does it. He'd be climbing the walls and pulling his hair out if he had to hobble around on crutches for a month. Sam just takes it in stride (well, more like a limping gait) and spends hours reading, happy as can be.

That had been Sam's favorite thing about Castiel's house. Dean had been floored by the whole thing, especially the pool. But Sam had taken one look at the library and beamed with such joy it had almost broken Dean's heart.

Dean knows this won't last, knows it's too good to be true, but he wants Sam to enjoy it for as long as he can. 

Castiel had gotten them settled in with the same quiet efficiency Dean had come to associate with the alpha. He still stared at Dean with that same intensity, especially when Dean had stripped his clothes off and jumped in the pool the first chance he got. Castiel had actually blushed, which Dean thought was hilarious considering he'd seen Dean naked before.

Dean thought it was even weirder when Castiel didn't come to him for sex. At first Dean had wondered if Castiel was angling for Sam, which wouldn't be so unusual. He was definitely the more traditionally attractive brother, and at 14 he was over a year past the appropriate age. The thought of Castiel taking Sam made Dean feel jealous, certainly, but on a strangely intellectual level, like his heart wasn't really in it. Castiel made Dean feel a lot of odd things.

But Sam said Castiel hadn't laid a hand on him, and Sam certainly wouldn't lie to him. Sam was still in a cast, though, so maybe that's all that was holding him back. Dean had caught Castiel looking at Sam, knew what alpha lust looked like when he saw it, but so far it had stopped there.

Dean had expected Castiel to fuck them both the second they got in the door. That was the deal, after all, Castiel hadn't saved them from a goddamn brothel to use them as decorations. Dean had felt his stomach clench with dread as they'd driven up the winding driveway to the house. It had taken them hours to drive from the hospital, physical therapist for Sam in tow. 

Dean had looked at the beautiful house looming up ahead of them, perfect view of the ocean hovering over a staggering cliff. Sam had nudged him and stared with wide eyes. Dean had put on his brave face and smiled back, secretly dreading the moment they got inside, when Castiel would realize that Dean couldn't take a knot without bleeding and screaming. His stomach turned again as he thought that maybe that was why Castiel had wanted him so badly.

But Castiel hadn't touched him, or Sam. Instead, Castiel had just shown them to their bedroom, which was bigger than the biggest room at Alastair's. “I figured you'd be more comfortable in a room together, at least to start. There are several other bedrooms if you'd like separate ones.” Dean had been moved by that little gesture, that little bit of thoughtfulness in keeping them together.

The physical therapist worked with Sam every day and he got stronger on his feet. Dean got used to avoiding the cooks and cleaning staff and other mysterious people that made a house like this run. There was a woman named Ellen who apparently oversaw everyone, and the few times Dean had asked her for anything he'd gotten it with quick efficiency. All Dean really cared about was the kitchen, which was a wonderland of delights Dean could really get used to.

Dean's shoulder healed up nicely, shiny stretch of scar tissue only adding to the network of marks all over Dean. Castiel had politely mentioned plastic surgery to Dean, who'd just shaken his head. He liked his scars, this physical proof that he was more than just some bitch who went belly-up in a fight. Castiel had seemed strangely pleased at Dean's refusal.

Castiel mostly left them to their own devices. He spent a lot of time in his library when he wasn't out running, which Dean thought was insane. Who runs when no one's chasing him?

Castiel had asked them a few questions about their time at Alastair's, but he didn't push for answers they don't want to give. Dean had asked him if Victor made it out alright. Castiel had told him he'd look into it.

But the hardest part for Dean was how happy Sam was. Dean could swear he'd already grown taller, and he'd definitely put some much-needed weight on. They had removed the subdermal implant that had kept his hormones all jacked up. Sam wasn't fevered and sweaty any more, and the shine in his eyes was from genuine excitement when he read a new book or when Dean managed to steal a kiss. 

With the staff and the physical therapist and Castiel around, Dean had been too nervous to go to Sam the way he wanted to. He missed it so much it was a constant ache, but he didn't want to jeopardize what he knew was an already tenuous situation. Dean didn't believe that this was going to last, and he certainly wasn't going to screw it up for Sam.

Dean pulls himself out of the water and steps inside, towel around his waist. He watches Sam make his way out of the library to settle down on the couch with yet another book. Sam doesn't understand why Dean would rather spend his time outside, swimming and soaking up as much sun as he could get.

Castiel comes through the door moments later, phone at his ear and a frown on his face.

“Sam, Dean.” He walks over to the couch and settles down. “I have some business to attend to for several days. I'll need to leave immediately. I...” Dean smirks a tiny bit as Castiel looks over at Dean, still wet from the pool, towel slung low around his waist. Dean is definitely not too good to play into Castiel's distraction, stretching his arms up lazily over his head. 

Castiel finally remembers to speak. “I, um, I've left everything you need here, and if you need me, Ellen can contact me.” He clears his throat and looks back at Sam. “And remember, Sam, the library is yours too, now.” Sam nods and smiles, nose already diving back into something called Animal Farm. As Castiel leaves the room, Sam looks up from his book and gives Dean a heated look.

That night, Dean finally gets the chance he's been waiting for. Dean figures he can risk it with Castiel away. Sam knows how to be quiet, although Dean's really more worried about keeping his own mouth shut. 

The physical therapist comes in one last time to make sure Sam's all settled in bed. He smiles at Dean, already snoring under his covers.

Dean waits a half hour before he crawls out of bed and slides in next to Sam, who kisses him so deeply it makes Dean shiver. Fuck, he's missed this, sweet crush of Sam's lips to his, warm little body pressed up against him. Dean hovers over him and kisses him like that for as long as he can stand, until he can smell Sam getting wet for him, little noises running out of his mouth like desperate pleas.

“Take care of you, Sammy, gotta be quiet, ok?” Sam nods against his mouth, eyes closed as Dean runs his fingers over his chest.

Dean wants to fuck Sam more than he wants to breathe, but he's afraid he'll hurt him, doesn't know how he'll work around his cast. Dean's also not sure he can keep quiet while he does it. He's never been good at holding himself back with Sam.

Instead, Dean lets his mouth roam along Sam's slender body, gently sucks at each nipple as he works his way down. Sam squirms under him, held in place by his cast. Dean settles down between his legs, pushing Sam's good leg up enough to expose his hole and fuck if Dean's hasn't missed the sight of that. 

Dean feels his mouth water as he stares, swollen pink rim of him shining in the bedside light. Sam's cock arches up towards his belly as Dean takes Sam's hand and wraps it around his cock, getting Sam to stroke himself before Dean goes for the prize.

It's an awkward angle and Dean has to crane his neck, but Dean would do this standing on his head if he had to. He spreads Sam's cheeks apart as much as he can with his hands before he buries his face in Sam's ass with a deep, contented sigh.

Sam tastes like heaven, like home, warm slick meeting Dean's lips as he flattens his tongue and licks a broad swipe around Sam's rim, shuddering muscles greeting the intrusion as Sam strokes himself faster. Dean works his tongue in deeper, slow circles lapping around until Sam starts to quiver and shake, a strangled mewl coming through the fist he's clenched in his mouth as Sam seizes around his tongue and shoots all over his stomach. Dean holds him until he stops shuddering, coming up to lick lazy swipes of his tongue through the mess on his brother's stomach. 

Sam manages to give him a sloppy blowjob, head turned to the side while he's stuck on his back, Dean's hand doing most of the work. It's still the best orgasm Dean's had in a long time.

Dean figures it's safe to sleep next to Sam, at least for tonight. Sam falls asleep immediately, Dean's fingers curling in his hair as Sam smiles.

Dean lays awake for a while, thinking that he'll do anything to keep Sam safe and happy. As he falls asleep with Sam in his arms, Dean knows what he has to do.

Ω

Castiel throws his bag down on the floor as soon as he's inside. The sight of Sam curled up on the couch with a book makes him feel happier to be home than he's ever really felt. Sam tells him Dean is outside swimming. The pool is usually the best place to find him after the kitchen. Castiel slides the glass door to the patio open and looks out.

Dean looks even more beautiful after their days apart. Castiel had been furious when Gabe called him in for a job. He'd specifically told his family he wanted three months off to get his boys settled in.

Castiel wasn't really sure when he'd started thinking of them as “his boys,” but it felt natural when he said it in his head. He hadn't said it out loud, though, along with all the other things that sounded wonderful in his head but couldn't quite make it past his lips.

He'd thought it would get easier once they came home. If anything, it was worse. Being so close to Dean only made Castiel feel more awkward around him. Castiel's “people skills” had always been a little “rusty” to say the least. His greatest talents include killing people and running alone on steep mountain cliffs, so he's not sure why he thought all of this would just fall into place.

Sam was easier to talk to than Dean, all open smiles and enthusiasm when he'd seen the library. Castiel still couldn't believe that they could read. Sam had apparently taught himself how to and then taught Dean. They'd had a father at some point, but neither of them seemed to want to discuss him so Castiel didn't push them. 

His own intel had told him what little there was to know. After the wars, John Winchester and his mate, a female named Mary, became one of the many “back to the land” dissidents who disappeared into the woods in the Midwest. Mary died giving birth to Sam, and John died four years later. Castiel couldn't get any details but Sam had alluded to a hunting accident. Dean had apparently fended for the two of them pretty well, hunting and sneaking into the nearest town for supplies. 

Then they'd been caught and brought to Nuremburg, where Dean had become a main attraction in the fighting pits and Sam had been an extremely popular whore. Castiel flexes his hands and feels Alastair's bones snap beneath them, abating his anger. 

Sam was so small, and while 14 was certainly old enough to be taken to mate, he looked so much younger. Castiel knew it was from years of malnutrition, which Sam was certainly making up for as he ate like a horse every day. Castiel caught himself lingering over Sam's lithe figure sometimes, but he always looked away. Castiel wanted Dean, had since the second he laid eyes on him, and it wasn't like he could have them both. Not in any way that would let Dean really love him the way Castiel wanted him to.

And Dean, that had been something. Castiel knows he makes people uncomfortable, knows he has a tendency to stare, standing still as his thoughts whir around in his head. He finds himself frozen in place as he watches Dean haul himself out of the pool, skipping the stairs entirely to heave himself over the side with his arms. His gorgeous, strong, and more recently, freckled arms. 

Dean had taken to the sun like a solar cell battery, laying outside until his skin deepened into a rich golden color and he had freckles smattered across his face. His hair had spikes of blond in it now. Castiel wouldn't have thought Dean could get any more beautiful, but watching him as he is now, dripping wet in the sunshine, shaking the water out of his hair, Castiel thinks he looks like a god. 

The fact that he's stark naked certainly helps. Dean's complete lack of modesty shouldn't have surprised Castiel. Dean was basically a feral child who wound up in a brothel, so shyness wasn't something he'd ever had to learn. 

Castiel clears his throat, nervous habit he falls back on to get himself to stop staring at the mesmerizing webbing of scars all over Dean's torso. They stand out more the tanner Dean gets. Castiel wants to memorize each one with his tongue.

But Castiel hadn't touched Dean, and he wasn't going to, not until he was sure Dean wanted him. Castiel was well within his legal rights to bend Dean over and take him whenever he pleased, him and Sam, but that wasn't what Castiel wanted. He doesn't want sex slaves or mindless obedience. He wants to mate Dean, know everything about him, hear the story behind every bite mark and slash wound seared into Dean's skin as Castiel held him in his arms and kissed him.

So Castiel waits, taking a deep breath to clear his head.

Dean nods a hello before laying out on a towel, belly-down in the sun so Castiel is instantly drawn to the perfect arch of his spine, dipping down into a little V before the swell of his ass, firm and tan and dear god how would it feel to run his tongue along that sloping curve, knead it between his teeth before he buried his face in it...

Castiel closes his eyes and hopes his growing erection isn't too obvious. The small twist of Dean's lips tells him otherwise. The way Dean languidly stretches certainly isn't helping. 

“Dean, I have some news for you.” Castiel perches himself on one of the deck chairs next to Dean. “We've located Victor.” 

Dean looks up at him, brows drawn together. “Is he ok?”

Castiel purses his lips. “He's alive.” Dean nods. “But he's in a coma.”

Dean grimaces and looks away. Castiel feels a stir of jealousy. He wasn't entirely sure what the nature of Dean's relationship with Victor had been.

“We've moved him to one of our facilities. My own brother is overseeing his care. We're doing the best we can for him.”

Dean nods his head a few times, deep breath blown out between his lips. “We were friends, you know?” Castiel doesn't have many friends, and he imagines that Dean didn't either. “It was just for the show, what I did … I didn't like it, but … they would have killed him...” 

Castiel stays still. He's not sure if Dean's really talking to him anymore. “I'm not like that.” Castiel can see the muscles in Dean's back tense as he pushes himself up.

“So, you have a brother?” Castiel is startled by the question. Dean doesn't ask him personal questions very often. 

“I have many brothers,” Castiel smiles wryly. “My brother Gabriel is the one overseeing Victor.” 

“Are you close?” Castiel thinks that it's an odd question, but answers truthfully.

“I dislike him the least of all my family members, so, yes, I suppose so...”

Dean laughs at that, even though Castiel hadn't been joking. He's still chuckling as he rolls over onto his back, freckles on his chest catching Castiel's eyes as Dean stretches himself out. 

“I'd do anything for Sam.” Dean sighs and splays his legs apart, every remarkable inch of him sparkling in the afternoon sun. Castiel feels his chest tighten as his eyes sweep down Dean's stomach, curly hairs at his crotch glinting dark blonde in the light.

Castiel coughs and mumbles something about getting lunch as he heads inside. He can wait for Dean, but that doesn't make looking at him any easier.

Ω

Sam's cast comes off the next week. Castiel lets Dean come to the hospital with him. They stop in to visit Victor, who's shown no improvement but is still hanging on.

Dean thinks it's really unfair that Victor's asleep for all this, because he would have fucking loved the food here.

Dean and Sam meet Gabriel, and Dean can't believe he's related to Castiel. He even cracks a joke about the first time he met Dean, back at Alastair's, before Castiel gives him a stony glare that makes Dean feel sort of hot under his shirt. Dean gets the feeling that Castiel's a lot scarier than he lets on, and it excites Dean in a way he never would have expected. 

The physical therapist leaves a week later, thrilled with Sam's healing. Dean makes sure Sam keeps doing all his exercises and spends some time outdoors. Sam slowly devours Castiel's library and Dean discovers something way better than the library – Netflix.

With the therapist gone Dean has more privacy with Sam, and he starts to take full advantage of it. The first time he fucks Sam in their room, he clamps his hand over Sam's mouth and bites his lip to keep himself from screaming with ecstasy. He gets less careful as time goes on, especially after he realizes that their room is far enough away from Castiel's that there's no way he'll hear them if they aren't too loud.

They settle into a nice routine of eating together, reading and watching movies. Castiel still goes running and he mentions taking Sam with him once he feels up to it. Dean spends hours swimming laps in the pool, taking pride in the way his back and shoulders develop as he gets stronger. Castiel seems to appreciate it too, looking at Dean like he's licking him with his eyeballs. 

Castiel still hasn't tried anything with him or Sam, and Dean knows the other shoe is going to drop soon. Sam is flourishing here and Dean's never seen him so happy and comfortable. 

Dean knows he has to make the next move. He'll do whatever he has to do to take care of Sam.

Ω

Castiel is reading in bed when he sees the door open. Dean is standing there, towel wrapped loosely around his waist. 

“Dean? Is everything alright?” Dean's never come to his room before and for a split second he's worried that something's wrong.

“I just got sort of lonely...” Dean lets his towel drop to the floor, bedside light tracing shadows over his skin as Dean slowly walks towards the bed.

“Thought you could help me out...” Dean slides one leg onto the bed, smirking as Castiel's mouth drops open. He feels his heartbeat speeding up as Dean crawls up next to him, Castiel's forgotten book sliding to the floor.

“Dean...” Castiel grips his hands into the bedspread, gasping as Dean sidles up next to him. Castiel can feel himself getting hard. “Oh god,” he sighs, as Dean reaches into Castiel's boxers and starts to stroke his cock, plush lips against Castiel's ear.

“What do you want me to do, Cas?” Nickname running off his lips like honey, Cas' eyes rolling back in his head as Dean squeezes him at the base, where his knot will form. “Want me to suck your cock, Cas, I'm good at it,” Dean licks a stripe up his ear, making Cas shiver. “I'm good at a lot of things.” Dean's hand runs under Cas' t-shirt to tweak one of his nipples as he tugs Cas' boxers down with his other hand. 

Dean helps Cas pull his t-shirt off over his head, Dean's teeth kneading at each of Cas' nipples. Dean rocks himself on top of Cas until his hard cock is right next to Cas'. It's fucking huge, and if Cas were the sort to feel insecure about that sort of thing he'd be sinking into the mattress with shame right now. Instead he just feels a spurt of precome leak out of him as Dean thrusts his hips forward and grinds them together.

“Want me to fuck you, Cas, that why you got me?” Dean leans down to nip a bite onto Cas' collarbone. “Want this big cock inside you, make you my little bitch?” Dean presses down on him. “Make it feel good if you want me to, Cas, that what you want?” Dean looks down at Cas.

Cas stares up at the omega on top of him. “I don't want you to fuck me, Dean, I just want to kiss you.”

Dean opens his mouth and closes it like he doesn't know what to say to that. He almost looks disappointed.

Cas ventures a hand up to touch Dean, laying his palm over the scar tissue covering Dean's shoulder. “Dean, I don't just want you for sex, I … I want you to be my mate.” Dean looks down at the pillow behind Cas' head, muscles in his jaw flexing.

Cas feels his heart sink, clearly Dean wasn't thinking the same thing he was, and he opens his mouth to say something, tell him that...

Cas moans as he feels Dean's mouth crash into his, hot press of Dean's lips erasing every thought until all he can feel is Dean's tongue sliding into his mouth. Cas brings his other hand up to pull Dean down closer to him, rolling him on his side as Cas' hands roam over the scarred expanse of Dean's back. 

Cas rolls Dean over onto his back without stopping, kissing Dean deeply as he runs his hand up and down Dean's chest. Cas feels a thrill of satisfaction as he reaches down to lay his hand over Dean's cock, which is throbbing hard and leaking at the tip. 

It's hard to pull his mouth off Dean's but Cas manages, working his way down Dean's body with kisses. Dean moans when Cas licks at his nipples, and Cas takes a moment to rest his nose on Dean's skin and inhale, taking in the sweet smell of him, overlaid with the chlorine tang that seems to have seeped into his skin from so much time in the pool. Dean smells amazing, and Cas eagerly licks a stripe down his stomach thinking about how good Dean is going to taste.

Cas flicks his tongue out to lap up the shiny bead of precome at the head of Dean's cock. It's salty and sweet at the same time, and Cas savors the taste on his tongue as he settles down in between Dean's legs, hand gripped behind either knee to push Dean's legs up.

Cas is so intent on getting his face in Dean's ass that he doesn't immediately notice Dean tense up under him. He watches as he leans Dean's legs up until his hole is exposed, and it's... all wrong. Dean's hardly wet at all, when he should be leaking slick everywhere, and Dean feels shaky under his hands. Cas looks up at Dean's face, which looks drawn with anxiety as his eyes dart to every part of the room that doesn't have Cas in it. 

Cas closes his eyes to take a deep breath and stop thinking with his dick. Then he smells it, something so out of place it takes him a moment to recognize it. It's … blood?

Cas feels a sick clench in his stomach. Steeling himself, he leans down and pulls Dean's balls out of the way, ungraciously sticking his nose right between Dean's legs as the omega yelps in surprise. One deep inhale and Cas is sure of it. 

“Dean.” Cas sits up, awkwardly pulling a pillow into his lap to cover his cock, which still hasn't gotten the message that it's heartbreaking discussion time. “When you were with Alastair, did they fix you?” 

Dean looks like he's frozen in place. “I, no, I don't know what that means.” Dean slowly moves himself up on the bed, backing up against the headboard like a cornered animal. 

“It's an operation. To prevent you from conceiving.” Castiel assumed both Sam and Dean had been fixed. It was common practice at the larger houses, where it was impractical to have omegas getting pregnant. It was a fairly simple procedure, but sometimes things went wrong. Dean has all the symptoms of a botched fixing.

“Dean, I know what kind of … work you did while you were at Alastair's.” Dean doesn't say a thing, just stares at him. “But you must have had some alphas who wanted you … um, more traditionally.” 

Dean nods his head, eyes wide. “Yeah, sure...”

“When you...” Castiel sighs, trying to swallow down the anger that's rushing through him. “When you took a knot, it hurt, didn't it?” 

Dean blinks at him. “Did you bleed?” Castiel watches as Dean's eyes widen, knowing he's right. Castiel feels sick thinking of any alpha who would use Dean when he was injured.

“Dean, were you going to let me knot you? Like this?” Castiel almost feels hurt that Dean would imagine he would want that, how could he possibly think that? Dean looks panicked, licking his lips and darting his eyes toward the door like he's going to make a run for it.

“Dean, I would never want to hurt you like that, and there's a place in San Francisco where-”

Dean cuts him off, rising up on his knees and holding his hands out at Cas. “No, Cas, it's fine, really, it doesn't hurt, you can knot me, ok, I promise it'll be good, I won't-”

“Dean!” Cas puts his hand up. “Please, just listen to me. There's a place in San Francisco where they specialize in omega surgeries like this. I can't promise anything but they can probably do something to make it better.”

Dean folds his hands in his lap, an oddly modest gesture for him. He takes a deep breath. “Some of them liked it, how I'd … you know.” Cas moves closer to Dean. “I thought maybe you ...” Cas sees tears starting to well up in Dean's eyes. “I just thought … Sammy's so happy here, and I am too, you've been so good to us … and I see how you look at me, Cas, I'm not stupid. And I've never …” Dean takes a deep breath. “I've never met an alpha like you before, either.”

Castiel raises his eyebrows as he feels a flush spread over his face. 

“Dean, I meant what I said. I want you to be my mate, I want to take care of you and Sam.” 

Dean looks at him warily. 

“I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” Castiel hesitates, wondering what else he can say to convince Dean.

“And even if the operation doesn't work, you'll still be just as beautiful to me. I don't care if I never get to knot you, Dean, that's not what matters. I just want to know you, and...” Cas can't bring himself to say “love you,” not yet, knows it'll sound insincere even if he means it with all his heart.

Dean looks at him through hooded eyes, something dark passing over his face before he smiles at Cas. “Well, you can still kiss me, right?” 

Ω

Castiel schedules the operation for Dean. He couldn't get an appointment for two months, but Cas assures him he doesn't mind the wait. 

Dean starts going to Cas' room more often, kissing him for hours and slowly working up to kissing other things. 

Cas makes Dean feel things he's never felt before. He looks at Dean with such reverence, and Dean feels safe when he's wrapped up in Castiel's arms while they kiss. 

And god can Cas kiss. It's different than kissing Sam. Sam's all sweetness and familiarity, lazy making out they've done all their lives. But Cas kisses like there's nothing else in the universe, like every part of him is focused on Dean. It's intense and Dean can't believe how fucking hot it is. It makes Dean ache inside, desire to be filled that he's never felt before reminding him acutely of what he can't give Cas. 

Dean is terrified at the thought of having surgery, but he's even more terrified at the thought of losing Cas and everything he's given them. Sam's already grown an inch or two and Dean drags him outside enough that his skin is a gorgeous tan. 

Sam adores Cas. They spend hours talking about books and fucking poetry, which Dean always rolls his eyes at. Dean can tell Sam thinks Cas is attractive, but Cas mostly treats Sam like a kid even if Sam throws the puppy dog eyes at him sometimes.

Cas has grown on Dean, too. He's odd and awkward and still stares at Dean for uncomfortable lengths of time, but he's also funny, even if he doesn't always realize it, and he has this underlying strength that Dean can sense runs a lot deeper than anyone realizes. And Cas has said some things about what he used to do, what his family does … Dean sometimes wonders if Cas loves running his hands over Dean's scars so much because they remind him of something in himself. Dean's never loved anyone but Sam and his father, never thought he would need to. While he can't say he loves Cas, not yet, he finds himself thinking back on the hours he'd spent in the cells talking with Victor about having a mate, an alpha who cared for you.

But as much as Dean might want Cas, nothing can keep him from Sam, any more than he could stop breathing. Dean hates hiding it, but Sam thinks they should keep it between themselves and Dean knows he's right. Besides, Dean will have his surgery soon and Cas will be too busy fucking him to worry about what Sam and Dean got up to in the middle of the night.

Ω

 

Castiel hears his phone buzzing next to his head, tries to ignore it and sink back into the sweet dream he was having about Dean's mouth, but it just won't stop, bzz bzz bzz in his ear like a fly from hell.

“Fuck, fuck, what the fuck is it,” Cas mutters as he opens his eyes and turns the light on. It's 2 AM and it'd better be fucking important.

It's Gabe, and it is important, it's important and wonderful and Cas is up and on his way to Dean and Sam's room before he knows it. Victor's awake and he's ok, first thing he did was ask if Dean and Sam were alright. Gabe's been with him for the past 24 hours straight, talking to him and making arrangements to bring him home. Gabe's keeping him. Cas knows Dean will be so happy, he'd been so worried about him. 

He can't wait to see the looks on their faces when he tells them he's ok, and that's he's going to be almost family now. Maybe they can all go on vacation together, rent a big house in the mountains or something...

Castiel stops when he reaches Dean and Sam's door, notices the beam of light coming out from under the door frame. Are they sleeping with the light on? He knows Sam has nightmares sometimes, maybe it helps him sleep.

Castiel doesn't mean to open the door so silently. Years and years of training have made him quiet as a cat whether he wants to be or not, and he still spooks the people around him with how silent he is. There's no way Dean and Sam know he's there.

Castiel has a perfect view of the foot of the bed. Dean's laid out on his back, and Sam...

Cas feels his mouth drop open and his hand reach for his crotch before he thinks about it, doesn't want to make a move or a sound to disrupt what he sees.

Sam's back is to him, skinny legs spread out to straddle Dean. He's got one arm planted behind him, holding his weight as he arches his back, head rolled back to one side, lips parted open in wanton ecstasy. Castiel follows the sinuous curve of his neck down to his back, so slender, lithe muscles flexing, all golden, soft skin, one of Dean's hands on either side of his hips, fingers digging into his flesh as he holds Sam.

Cas' eyes go down further, hot flush of shame and deep need running through him as he watches. Dean's cock is so fucking gorgeous, and Cas feels a spurt of precome leak out of his dick as he watches Sam rock himself up and down on it. 

Sam's slender hips and tiny ass buck furiously up and down, and Cas can see everything as Sam rises up, can see how obscene and thick Dean's cock looks, Sam's tiny hole stretched all bright pink and puffed out around his brother's cock, slick leaking out of his hole to run down Dean's balls. Sam looks so tiny and delicate, Dean's hands so huge against him as he grips Sam and fucks up into him. 

Cas is so enthralled by the sight of it, his own cock thick and hard just watching Dean fuck his little brother, Sam riding his cock like a feral thing, that he doesn't even hear Dean at first, hand coming up to cover his mouth to keep himself from moaning when he does.

Dean lifts a hand up to smack it down against Sam's side, gentle slap before he grips into Sam's thigh. “Come on, baby boy, fuck yourself good on my cock, just like that, baby, so fucking good.” Sam gasps out as Dean holds him tighter and rocks himself up. “Come on, Sammy, need you to come on my dick again, wanna feel it, that's right, baby,” wet smack of the two brothers coming together as Sam slams up and down onto Dean's cock, “fuck yourself hard, Sammy, just like that, love you, baby, love watching you come on my cock.” Cas can see Sam's shoulder moving, blade in his back working from side to side, “that's it, my good boy, jerk yourself off like that while I fuck you, just like I taught you baby, do it for me, Sammy.” 

Cas can't take his eyes off the sight of Dean's cock thrusting into Sam's hole, bites down on his fist to keep himself from groaning out loud as Sam lets out a high whine and shudders, obviously coming as he throws his head back and opens his eyes and _oh fuck_...

“Dean! Dean, oh my god,” Sam's eyes wide with fear as he sees Castiel, scrambles to get off of Dean, Cas letting out a long “Oh, fuck,” as Sam pulls off Dean's cock and Cas catches a brief glimpse of Sam's hole, gaping open and shiny pink, just a flash before Sam crawls behind Dean's back and hides from Cas.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, jesus, Cas, what are you, oh fuck,” Dean reaches one arm behind him to hold Sam against his back, eyes darting around the room like a cornered animal as he reaches down to try to cover his dick with his hand. Cas just stares at them for a second, eyes widening as he takes in the shiny mess all over Dean's stomach and chest, flecks of white on his neck and holy fuck that definitely wasn't the first time Sam had come tonight. 

“Cas I'm sorry, fuck, we won't do it again, I promise, please, Cas, please don't send us away, please...”

Dean looks genuinely stricken, breath coming in faster as he starts to panic. 

Cas takes a deep breath, knows his pupils are dilating as he smells them, scent of them filling his head and going right to his dick. 

“Dean, it's ok, it's ok, just calm down, everything's ok.” Cas puts his palm out in front of him, tries to keep himself calm. “I'm not mad, Dean, it's ok.” 

Dean looks up at him, breathing slower, arm still wrapped around Sam behind him. “We'll stop, Cas, we'll stop doing it, I promise.”

Cas closes his eyes, knows he should leave, close the door and act like this never happened and try to forget it. But all he can see is Sam's tiny body, tight little hole stretched around Dean's cock, jesus christ, little Sammy fucking his brother and coming on his cock, so wrong and dirty and sinful and the hottest fucking thing Cas has ever seen. “I … I don't want you to stop...”

Cas can't help himself, he knows he's staring at Dean's cock, still thick and hard and wet with Sam, feels his mouth watering at the sight of it. Dean sees him staring, green eyes darkening as he tentatively wraps a hand around his cock and starts to stroke himself, looking down at Cas' matching hard-on before he looks back into his eyes.

“Did … did you like it?” Dean asks quietly, so quietly Cas almost misses it. Dean strokes himself a little faster, a little bolder as he looks at the alpha. Cas nods his head. “It's ok, Sammy, he's not mad, it's ok.” Sam's head peeks out over Dean's shoulder, hazel eyes still wide with trepidation. 

Cas meets his eyes, shakes his head, “Sam, I'm not upset, I promise, don't be scared, ok?” Sam pokes his head out further. “You're not gonna send us back _there_ , are you?” Sam's eyes are so wide, lip quivering like he's about to cry. “Please...” skinny arms coming to wrap around Dean. 

Cas takes a few steps towards the bed, pausing when Dean gives him a look. “Never, Sam, you're never going back there, I promise you.” Sam looks up at him, little smile forming on his face as he crawls out from behind Dean and sits next to him, head tilting to rest on Dean's shoulder. 

Dean keeps stroking himself, sees Cas' eyes flit back and forth between his cock and Sam pressed up against him.

“You wanna watch us, Cas?” Dean's voice is low and gravelly, sexiest thing Cas has ever heard.

“I … oh fuck, Dean, jesus...” Of course he does, wants it more than anything, knows he should probably be calling a therapist instead of palming his cock but it's just too late. “Yes, yes, god fuck yes, but only … only if you want me to, both of you, I don't … you don't have to, I get it if you want to … be alone...” Cas knows how desperate he sounds, but he doesn't want them to do it because they're scared, wants them to want it, _oh god please_...

“Ok,” and it's Sam who answers first, “I want to, Cas, I don't mind, I mean, you're our alpha now.” Sam smiles at him, childish little grin on his face that's so at odds with the way he's pressing himself against his older brother. “I'm really good at it, Cas, like, _really_ good.” He smiles at Cas before he turns to Dean. “Right, Dean?”

Dean kisses at Sam's neck, eyes on Cas. “Yeah you are, Sammy, you're the best,” Dean draws his eyebrows together before he looks back at Cas.

“Just … just watch, ok, for now?” Dean reaches and arm around Sam, big hand resting against Sam's chest. 

Cas sits down in the chair by the bed and tries to pull himself together. “Dean, Sam … I...” Cas pauses and takes a deep breath. 

“Don't do this just to please me, I mean it. I don't think you're doing anything wrong, and I'm not going to stop you from being with each other. I think it's … I think it's kind of beautiful, and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't also the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen.” Dean smirks at him. “But, seriously, if you don't want me to be involved, I won't care for you any less. Ever.”

Dean settles down, something in his face relaxing like he needed to hear Cas say that. “No, I want to. I mean, it's kind of hot to think about you, like, enjoying it, not thinking we're fucking freaks or something.” 

Sam casts his eyes down and snuggles in closer to Dean. “They used to say really mean things about Dean and me, back _there_. Like we were doing something wrong. But it never felt wrong. It just feels … good.” Sam looks up at Cas. “I'm really glad you're not gonna make us stop, Cas. That's … thank you.” 

“Sam, I just want you to be happy. Both of you. Whatever that means.” Cas looks at both of them and knows that he means it, both of them so beautiful curled up into each other. Cas can't bring himself to judge them for any comfort they were able to scrape out with each other, and if they don't want to stop now, he's not going to deny how excited it makes him.

Dean quirks an eyebrow up and smiles at Cas, Cas thinking he looks so beautiful like this, so natural. “Oh, I know how to make Sammy really happy, Cas.” His eyes are on Cas as he kisses at Sam's neck, Sam's eyes fluttering closed as he arches into it. “Really, _really_ happy. I'll show you.” Dean licks his lips and gives Cas a final look before he turns to Sam.

“How do you wanna do it, Sammy? Wanna ride me again?” Sam bites at his lip like he's thinking about his options, little tilt of his head before he smiles. “I wanna do it doggy-style, Dean,” Dean shaking his head a little as Sam moves himself around and bends over in front of Dean. 

“Show-off,” Dean mutters, Cas gasping as Sam sticks his ass up in the air, little hips tilted up as he spreads his legs open. Cas can see his hole, already closed up again in the time they were talking. It looks so tiny, little pink pucker of it gleaming with some slick as Sam moves his hips side to side. Cas wouldn't believe Dean's cock would actually fit in him if he hadn't already seen it.

Dean sees him staring and smiles at him. “I know, he's so small, right?” Dean presses his thumb against Sam's hole, ring of muscle fluttering as he pushes it in. “But he opens up really good for me, Cas, loves it, right, Sammy?” Sam just moans and works his hips back onto Dean's thumb, “Need more, Dean.” Dean smiles at Cas and pulls his thumb out, replacing it with two fingers, fucks them in and out of Sam as his little brother moans and squirms back onto them.

“I can stretch him out really wide, Cas, he's so good at it.” Dean works a third finger in. “When I was younger, I could get my whole hand in him, used to make him come just like that.” Cas' jaw hangs open at that image, jesus fucking christ. “Then I got bigger, a lot bigger, and Sammy likes my cock best now, right, Sam?” Sam arches into Dean's hand, “Please, Dean, just do it.” 

Cas moans as Dean pulls his fingers out, Sam's legs framing his gaping hole as Dean rubs his brother's slick onto his cock. Dean grasps his cock and lines it up, head of it right against Sam's hole. “Feels good, right, Sammy?” Dean's cock still looks too big for Sam, head of it barely fitting inside him, Sam's hips so small in front of Dean's. 

“Please, Dean...” Dean pushes forward, so slowly, and Cas can see Sam stretch around him, see the pink rim of his asshole push open as Dean guides his cock in. Sam's moaning like he's in heaven as Dean sinks himself in, buries his cock in Sam's tiny little ass one inch at a time, Cas' eyes wide as he watches Sam take it all until Dean's balls deep in his little brother, both of them panting with the effort. 

Cas can't help himself, he has to know, has to ask, “How does it feel, Sammy?” Sam looks at him, silly little smile on his face like he's drunk, “It feels so good, Cas, so good,” Dean pulls himself out a little bit before sinking back in, “Dean's so big, makes me feel so full and good.” Cas watches as Dean pulls himself all the way out, pulls back slowly so Cas can see every inch of it, watch the wet pull of Sam's muscles against him, the way they cling and grasp back. Dean's cock is shiny and slick when he pulls it out, Sam's asshole gaping open as a thin line of slick seeps out of it. 

“Dean, c'mon, put it back,” Sam whines, tries to buck down onto Dean's cock. “Shh, I will, baby boy, you know I just like to see it.” Dean looks at Cas before he looks down at Sam's hole. “Fucking beautiful, right?” Cas stares right along with him, “Yes, fuck, yes it is...”

Dean smiles at him before he grabs onto Sam's hips and slowly pulls him back onto his cock, sliding himself in and out slowly, Cas watching as he palms himself and just drinks it in, knows his face probably looks as wrecked as Sam's does while Dean works up to a faster pace, Sam's body shaking with each thrust, huge open-mouthed smile on his face. 

“Dean, c'mon, do it harder, please,” Dean answering with a quick snap of his hips that makes Sam gasp out, “That's my baby boy, take my cock so good Sammy,” Dean bends down over Sam to kiss at his back, hands tight on his hips as he fucks him faster, sweat falling from Dean's brow to Sam's back. “So tight, Sammy, always so fucking tight and good for me, baby, feels so good on my cock...” Cas must have groaned a little too loudly, because Dean shoots him a look and slows down, “He likes it when I talk to him, you know, makes him feel good, I can stop...” Sam arching his back as he and Cas both moan out, “Don't stop,” not sure who sounds more desperate at this point.

Dean nods and closes his eyes for a second, smiling as he starts to fuck Sam faster again. “Yeah, yeah, so good for me, Sammy, fucking christ, baby, think you can come for me, baby boy,” Dean holds one hip in his hand and strokes his other hand up and down Sam's back, “think you can jerk yourself off and come for me baby, shoot all over yourself while you fuck my cock real hard, come like I taught you?” 

“Not … not like this, Dean, don't wanna...” and Cas feels his stomach sink, oh fuck, is it him, Sam doesn't want to come while he's here, he should leave. “Don't wanna touch myself, Dean, wanna, oh god, Dean, wanna show Cas how I can do it just from your cock, Dean, wanna show him...” Dean bends down and groans into Sam's back, “fuck, Sammy, so fucking hot baby, yeah, let's show him...” 

Cas almost loses it when Dean pulls out of Sam, Sam smiling at him wickedly as he rolls over onto his back and spreads his legs. 

“That's it, Sammy, hold yourself open for me, good boy,” Dean wipes the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead before he gives his cock a few strokes. “Yeah, baby, so fucking beautiful Sammy, fuck,” Dean lines his cock up and pushes it all the way down, grinds his hips into his brother a few times before he hefts Sam up by the waist, Sam's legs up against Dean's chest. “Good boy, Sammy, that feel good, baby?” Sam stretches his arms up over his head and moans out a long, “Yes,” Sam's dick rock hard and bobbing up and down as Dean ruts into him, Cas watching with wide eyes as Sam writhes under his big brother. “C'mon, Sammy, wanna hear you talk for me, baby, tell me what you want.” Cas and Dean both let out a pitiful moan as Sam opens his mouth and lets himself go, and he's clearly learned a thing or two from his big brother.

“Dean, Dean please, I need it harder Dean, need you to fuck me really hard Dean, hit that spot in me, fuck, like that, want to come on your cock, Dean, come all over myself for you, Dean, want you to come when I do Dean, please, please, pump it into me when I come for you, come on your cock and milk it out of you, Dean, just the way you like, fuck, Dean, so big in me, don't stop, don't stop, do it harder, right there, come on Dean, please, fuck Dean don't stop right there love you oh fuck fuck fuck yes Dean yessssss...” 

And then Sam's just screaming, no real words coming out of him as Dean and Cas both watch, jaws slack and eyes heavy, as Sam's cock twitches and shoots all over his stomach, as Sam comes untouched while Dean rolls his eyes back and grits his teeth, “Fuck Sammy baby boy fuck _fuck_ yes jesus fuck, just like that baby _fuck_ yes love you Sammy,” Dean collapsing down onto him as he comes in Sam's ass, kisses Sam's mouth as he grunts out his name and fills him up.

Cas feels like he's dreaming, watching them kiss each other, Dean shuddering over Sam's small frame as he holds him close. It really is beautiful. Cas feels privileged just to witness this, all this love still between the two of them despite everything they've been through. It makes him want to kill everyone who's ever hurt them, everyone who tried to separate them. 

Dean sighs out, loud and content, turning his head to look at Cas with a smile on his face, lips swollen and more beautiful than ever from kissing his brother. “Want to see my favorite part, Cas?” 

Cas feels his cock twitch, so hard it almost hurts. “Yes,” barely choked out, bites his lip and tries to forget how badly he wants to come himself, doesn't want to ruin this. 

Dean kisses Sam one last time and sits up, still inside Sam as he settles back. “This is the best part, Cas, look,” Dean whispers as he slowly pulls himself out of Sam, cock still huge even as it softens. Cas groans out loud when Dean pulls the head of his cock out, Sam sighing with his eyes half-open, both of them staring at Sam's asshole, still stretched out and flexing a little, shiny trail of his own slick and Dean's white come leaking out of him. 

“It's just me, Cas, just my come in him.” Dean shakes his head, eyes still fixed on Sam. “I hated it, Cas, I hated when he'd come back full of everyone who paid for him.” Dean flexes his jaw, flash of anger back in him. 

Cas understood perfectly, he was an alpha after all, the thought of anyone laying a hand on either of them made his blood boil. He could only imagine how Dean had felt.

“I know, Dean.” Cas stands up, wincing at how hard he still is. “You two get some sleep, ok? I need to, uh, go to the bathroom...” Cas isn't going to jerk off in front of them, not now, not until they ask him to. Cas can wait.

Dean looks at at him and nods, turns back to Sam and cuddles up next to him. Sam smiles at him sleepily, blissed-out look on his face making Cas' heart feel full.

Cas is almost at the door when he hears Dean.

“Cas?” Cas turns around, Dean's head resting on Sam's chest as he look at the alpha. “Thank you.”

Cas just nods his head and closes the door. 

Ω

Dean goes to Cas the next night, kissing him for all he's worth until he can tell Cas is rock-hard underneath him. 

Dean has never let himself want anything except Sam, and the thought that Cas wants them both, just as they are, makes him wonder if Victor wasn't so crazy to believe in angels.

As Cas screams his name and writhes under Dean's hands on his hips, pinning him to the bed as Dean arches his neck to take as much of Cas in his mouth as possible, Dean wonders if this is what being saved feels like. No secrets, no shame, just the taste of his alpha in his mouth as he licks his lips and takes Cas' hand.

“Wanna come watch?”

Ω

Castiel watches them again and again until he feels like he knows every inch of their bodies without ever touching them when they're together. He learns how many times Sam can come in one night, how Dean likes to watch Sam ride him, how they both love it when Dean eats Sam out right after he comes in him. That might be Cas' favorite, too.

After a while they get more comfortable with him. Dean's still inside Sam one night when he looks at Cas and says he should jerk off while he watches, that they want to see him come. “You've seen us come so many times, Cas, we think we should see you do it.” Cas comes embarrassingly fast that first time.

One night, while Dean is sucking Sam's dick with three fingers buried in his ass, Cas comes over his fist and reaches for the towel he's taken to bringing in with him. “Cas, wait...” It's Sam, looking at him with his eyes half-open. “Wanna taste it...” 

Cas watches as Sam reaches his hand out and grabs Cas by the wrist, pulling him in until Sam's got Cas' fingers at his mouth, little pink tongue darting out to lick the come off his hand. Dean groans around Sam's dick as he watches, Sam sucking on Cas' fingers as he comes in Dean's mouth. Dean swallows it and rears up, fingers still inside Sam as he looks at Cas and smiles, lips still swollen and shiny as he lines his cock up, head resting inside Sam as he pulls Cas' hand out of Sam's mouth, sucks Cas' come-sticky thumb into his mouth as he pushes forward, fucks Sam halfway into the mattress as he licks the rest of Cas' come off his hand. 

Cas comes two more times that night and learns that his head can't actually explode as he watches his boys lick it all up, even if it feels like it's going to.

But the thing he learns the most about is how much they love each other, how perfectly content they are in each other's arms, and if Castiel believed in things like soul mates he would certainly call them that. He never pushes them, never asks for it, always waits for them to come to him, Dean usually coming to get him like tonight, “Got something to show you, Cas...”

And holy fuck does he ever. Castiel feels his jaw drop open as he takes in the sight of Sam, up on his knees with his face buried in the bed, thighs spread wide, hips writhing in little circles with his hand in between his legs. And his hand, jesus...

“Fucking hot, right?” Cas just nods, truly speechless as Dean reaches down to palm the alpha's cock through his pants, Dean's own rubbing up against Cas' leg, rocking himself back and forth as he and Cas both stare at Sam. Sam moans and works his wrist, all five fingers of his slender little hand buried in his ass, hard cock hanging between his legs as he rocks his hips back and forth to fuck himself with his fist.

“Jesus fucking mercy...” Cas sighs out, eyes wide, cock hard. They'd mentioned this before but Cas hadn't actually seen it, and he'd never believe it unless he was actually looking at it. 

“Sam, holy shit, that's ...” Cas just ends with a huff of breath as Dean grabs harder at Cas' cock, holds him like that as he walks Cas over to the bed. 

“How does it feel, Sam?” Cas feels like he asks this question constantly, but he always wants to know, blood rushing to his dick as Sam answers.

“Mmmm, feels good, Cas, not as good as getting fucked, but it's still good...” Sam sighs and wriggles his hips.

“Speaking of, uh, that...” Dean sits on the bed next to Sam, Cas going to sit down in the armchair he usually occupies while he watches them before Dean reaches out to stop him. “No, c'mere...” Dean reaches his hand out to Cas.

Cas still has moments when he's scared that he'll do something wrong, break the spell that he's wandered into, that he'll make a mistake and they'll shut him out. He moves slowly, carefully lowers himself to sit next to Dean. Sam's head is sideways on the sheets in front of Dean's lap, older brother's hand petting through his hair, Sam letting out the occasional guttural noise as he rocks back and forth. Dean's hand is still on Cas' as he look at him. “Since I'm getting that thing done next month, Sam and I were talking...” Dean takes a deep breath as Cas sits frozen. 

“We were talking about you, how good you are to us, everything you've done...” Dean takes Cas' hand and places it on Sam's back, smooth skin hot under his palm. “I know I won't be able to do a lot of things while I get better, so … I want to show you how to take care of him.” Sam arches his back up into Cas' hand. “Here, like this,” Dean placing his hand over Cas' and running it up and down Sam's back, light trail of goosebumps following their hands. “He likes to be touched, right, Sammy?” Sam nods his head into the sheets, hips canting up. “He's really sensitive here, and here, and right there,” Dean running Cas' hand all over Sam's flesh, all the spots that make Sam purr and moan for him.

Dean takes his hand away from Cas', reaching down to stroke his cock as he spreads his legs in front of Sam. “And when he sucks your cock, you have to touch his hair, like this,” Cas' hand still stroking up and down Sam's back as Dean runs a hand through Sam's hair, light grip in it. “Not too hard, just a little bit, he likes it like that.” 

Sam moans and writhes back on his hand. Sam's skin is so smooth under Cas' fingers, and he can feel the muscles working in his back as Sam arches up, eyes slanted towards Cas and Dean as he smiles. 

“I want you to knot me, Cas, just like this, when we're all together.” Dean strokes at Sam's hair and looks over at Cas, licking his lips. Cas feels his breath coming in unevenly, heart thudding in his chest as he looks at both of them. No matter how many alphas had knotted Sam before, Cas knows that this part of him, this willing, open desire has only been for Dean until now. Cas doesn't want to take anything that Dean won't give him willingly.

“It's ok, Cas,” Dean wraps his arm around Cas' waist and pulls him in closer, until he's right next to Dean in front of Sam. Cas feels his chest swell as Dean turns to him and kisses him, slow and deep, a clearer granting of permission than anything he could say. 

Cas looks back down at Sam, follows the arch of his back down to the swell of his ass, hand disappearing inside him. Cas runs his hand down Sam's back and gently pulls his hand out, fingers locked around his delicate wrist as he pulls it towards his mouth. Sam sighs out and rears up on his knees, moving himself forward until he's nestled in between Cas and Dean. 

Dean watches as Cas sucks one of Sam's fingers into his mouth, running his tongue along it as Sam moans. Cas almost wants to cry at the taste of it, honey sweet slick so much better than he imagined. He slowly laps at the rest of Sam's hand, taking in the sight of Dean pulling Sam in to kiss him. Dean runs his hand up and down Cas' back, blunt edge of his fingernail catching against Cas' skin and making him shiver. 

Sam pulls his hand back and turns to Cas, tilting his head to the side and leaning up towards Cas. Cas gives Dean one last questioning look, warm smile on Dean's face calming him before he closes his eyes and kisses Sam. Cas runs a hand through Sam's soft hair and sighs as he feels Sam's small pink mouth open up for him, warm and soft. 

Sam pulls away and smiles, leaning over to Dean's waiting mouth. Cas watches their tongues swirl together, Dean's lips full and red against Sam's swollen pink.

“Lay on your back, Sammy,” Dean says, hand cupping Sam's cheek. Sam just shakes his head and bends back down, resting on his elbows and arching his ass up. “C'mon, Cas, I'm ready,” spreading his legs and looking up at Cas.

Dean squeezes Cas' arm and nods, hand on Sam's shoulder as Cas moves behind him.

Cas has been hard for what feels like hours, but it's just been a dull ache. He's grown used to watching and waiting. As Cas settles behind Sam and breathes in the heady scent of his slick, open hole, he feels so hard it's almost painful, pheromones hitting him and wrapping an invisible hand around his cock in a tight squeeze as Cas ignores every alpha instinct screaming at him to get his dick in Sam as fast as humanly possible. 

Before he gives in he has to taste him, leaning down to run his tongue in a flat, greedy swipe along Sam's rim, hot against him as Cas laps at Sam. “Oh fuck, Cas, yes,” and Cas genuinely doesn't know which brother says it, everything lost in the sweet trickle of Sam onto his tongue.

Sam is writhing back onto him, head pressed down into the mattress to give Cas better access and he moans out something unintelligible. Cas catches Dean's eye across the tan skin of Sam's back to see him licking his lips and flaring his nostrils, nodding his approval as he bites his lip and digs a hand into Sam's shoulder. 

Cas pulls off with a last swipe of his tongue, head swimming as he draws up and finally lets himself put a hand on his cock. Cas can feel how hot and hard he is, glad that he doesn't have to worry about hurting Sam. 

Sam arches up into him as Cas steadies a hand on the small of his back, span of it almost covering Sam's slender hips. Cas lines himself up, wet warmth of Sam spreading out against the head of Cas' cock as he rests it against Sam's hole. Cas looks up at Dean, who's got his hand pressed between his younger brother's shoulderblades in a mirror of Cas' hand across his lower back. 

“He can take it, Cas, trust me.” Dean raises an eyebrow as Sam cants his hips up. “Cas, please, fucking do it,” Sam pants out, muscles in his back jumping as Cas looks down to watch as he slowly guides the head of his cock into the shiny pink ring of muscle flexing around him.

Cas looks back up and keeps his eyes locked on Dean's as he pushes forward, tight wet heat all around him as Sam stretches to take him, hot ripple of muscle around his cock stealing his breath as he sinks in and holds him there. Cas pulls in a few jagged breaths as Dean's eyes slide down Cas' body to focus on where he's buried in Sam, small body flushed and panting under him as Sam throws his head back. “Holy fuck, Cas, jesus christ,” Sam grates out, Dean immediately bending down to kiss Sam wet and dirty while Cas' legs shake with the effort of holding still. He can feel Sam stretching around him, muscles giving way to slick heat as he opens up. 

Dean pulls off Sam's mouth and looks up at Cas, green eyes shining. “Come on, Cas,” Dean says, licking his lips and cocking an eyebrow, “fuck him.” Sam and Cas both moan at Dean's order, Cas settling his hands on either side of Sam's waist to steady himself as he draws his hips back.

“Oh god, Sam,” Cas grunts in surprise as Sam rocks himself back, “fuck, yes,” Sam drawing forward again just to slam himself back, Cas gripping his hips to meet him as he thrusts his hips forward to sink into that slick grip.

“So fucking good, Sammy, so fucking gorgeous like this, baby boy, look at you,” Dean mutters out, hand wrapped around his cock to stroke himself as he watches Sam shake and moan out Cas' name. “Cas, fuck, yes, don't stop, Cas,” Sam gasps, arching back into every forward buck of Cas' hips, sound of their bodies slapping together mingling with the stream of filthy praise Dean can't seem to stop himself from spilling out.

“He feels good, right, Cas?” Dean hooks a thumb into Sam's mouth as he strokes himself, eyes on Cas as Sam sucks at it. Cas might want to listen to the filthy shit Dean can pour out on an endless loop, but he can't do it himself, so he just fights to find his voice and answer back in a low alpha growl, “Perfect.” 

“Dean, please,” Sam mumbles out around the finger in his mouth, “I need you,” and Cas feels his hips start to stutter erratically as he watches Dean lower his eyes to Sam's face, loving care written all over him as he smiles and strokes Sam's hair.

“Yeah, ok, baby boy.” Dean moves in closer and groans as Sam wraps his lips around Dean's cock and slowly takes it all the way down. Cas knows he won't be able to stave himself off much longer as he watches Sam's pink, swollen lips stretch around his brother's cock.

Dean leans down, hand reaching towards Sam's cock, which is smacking up against his belly with every sharp snap of Cas' hips. He hesitates, pulling his hand back to lay it across Sam's side.

“Touch him,” Dean whispers to Cas, eyes dark as he watches Cas carefully lean over Sam to wrap a hand around his dick. It feels so small in Cas' palm, given that all he's been used to lately is himself and Dean. He holds his hand still and lets his body do the work, pushing Sam forward into his grip with every thrust.

“Faster,” Dean says, eyes on Sam as Cas follows his instructions, picking up speed. “Gonna come for us, Sammy, come on, baby,” Dean murmurs at his brother, hand gripping into his hair a little tighter. “Come like I taught you, baby boy, know you can do it,” Dean's eyes darting up to Cas'. “Harder, _now_ ,” and Cas answers back with a rough snap of his hips that makes Sam wail out around Dean's cock, muscles clenching up around Cas as Sam comes over his fist, sweet spunk rushing out onto the bed.

Cas can't resist the milking pull of Sam's hole, bending down over him to plant a hand on the bed for support as he feels his knot start to swell. Sam is still rippling around him as Cas feels himself start to growl, alpha urge to claim him and tie him and never let him go coursing through his body. The last thing Cas feels before he comes is Dean's hand laid over his, fingers digging into his wrist as Cas sees white and shoots his load into Sam, delicious burning stretch as his knot seals it in.

“Oh fuck, Sammy, god yes _fuck_ ,” Dean barks out, his hand digging deeper into Cas' until Cas opens his eyes and looks at him, blue and green completely eclipsed by black as they both come in Sam. 

Cas' orgasm lasts longer than Dean's, and he's still pumping out a steady stream of come as Dean bends down to kiss Sam, all three of them breathing in jagged breaths. Cas watches them together, hoping he never wakes up from what must be a dream.

“Lean back,” Dean tells him, hand on Sam's chest as Cas settles back against the headboard with Sam in his lap. Cas knows they'll be there for at least another half hour.

Dean spreads his legs over Cas', straddling him to press himself against Sam's chest. Dean kisses Sam, then Cas, then Sam again, one hand over Sam's heart as he runs the other through Cas' disheveled hair. 

“How does it feel?” Dean asks, moving back to run his hand down in between Sam's legs and circle his finger around the swollen rim of his hole, Cas' knot trapped inside.

“Happy,” Sam mumbles out, Dean laughing softly at his answer. Sam tilts his head back and kisses Cas before he turns to Dean. “You'll like it.”

Dean just presses himself in closer, Cas' arms wrapped around him as Sam laughs and complains that they're squishing him.

 

Ω

Dean hates big cities, but Sam doesn't mind them. San Francisco is beautiful and bigger than anything Sam has ever seen. 

The hospital is as nice as a hospital can be. Cas gets them a suite in the closest hotel but they don't spend a single night sleeping there after Dean's surgery. Cas has the staff bring cots into Dean's room when it's clear that Sam won't leave him.

That had been an awful six hours, Cas sitting frozen while Sam had paced the halls, heart skipping in his chest every time a doctor came out of the surgery suite.

When the doctor finally came out to tell them that Dean was fine, a lengthy procedure but no unforeseen complications, Sam had just turned to Cas and hugged him, unable to say thank you in any other way. 

Dean complains about the painkillers but Sam talks him into taking the minimum recommended dose for at least the first two weeks. And it's not like Dean's up to much except sitting in bed anyway, so Sam figures it's probably best that he's too doped up to get restless.

They watch all the Alpha Force movies and try to distract Dean from his liquid diet. The nurses love Dean and sneak him extra pudding. Sam overhears two of them in the hallway whispering about how Dean's from “one of those places where they keep them like animals, can you imagine? And did you see his...” Sam blithely refills the ice bucket as both women blush.

When he comes back to the room, Cas is bent over Dean, lips locked on his older brother's with his eyes closed, one hand cupping Dean's cheek. Sam stands in the doorway for a moment and watches them. 

Sam has always had Dean to take care of him, and now Dean has someone of his own. Sam feels his chest getting tight as he thinks of all the times Dean was brought into their cage, broken and bleeding from the alphas who paid to make him suffer.

And here was Cas, stroking Dean's face like he's the most precious thing on earth. Sam smiles as he realizes that Cas is counting Dean's freckles, which Dean wouldn't tolerate for a second unless he was high as a kite.

Dean kicks them out, ordering them to come back with “all of the milkshakes.” Cas takes him to City Lights and lets Sam buy a case of books that he ships home. Sam keeps the copy of _Factotum_ , a book about an alcoholic alpha that doesn't make the draft for the Great War, that he thinks Dean might like to hear Sam read to him while he's recovering.

Later that night, while Dean is passed out in a milkshake and oxycodone coma, Sam puts his book down (Sam was right, Dean will love Bukowski) and looks over at Cas. The alpha's head has drooped down on his chest, and his mouth hangs open as he dozes in the loveseat that he'd ordered when he got tired of the shitty hospital chairs.

Cas has clearly imposed some sort of rule on himself about not touching Sam while Dean's in the hospital. He's affectionate and all, but he hasn't done anything except kiss Sam since they got here. 

They'd spend three days straight in bed before they signed Dean in. Dean had seemed determined to distract himself by fucking Sam cross-eyed when he wasn't burying his face in any part of Cas he could get at. No one had complained.

Sam looks over at Dean, small narcotic smile on his lips as he sleeps, and wonders what it will be like to watch him with Cas. Sam thinks about all the things Dean likes to do when Sam's all tied off, the way he tries to slip his tongue in next to Cas' knot until Sam starts shaking, how he comes up behind Sam to kiss his neck and jerk him off as he rides Cas. 

Sam never signed on for the no-fucking-Sammy-without-Dean rule, though, and as he squirms in his chair, dick thickening and hole throbbing wet as he thinks about the new things they'll be able to do together, Sam decides to do something about it. Besides, Dean still has weeks of recovery time to go, and Sam's 14-year-old hormones just can't face that kind of a dry spell.

Cas mumbles awake as Sam crawls into his lap, legs straddling him as Sam leans in to kiss him. Cas' hands reflexively go to Sam's waist before he stutters awake and realizes what he's doing.

“Sam,” Cas whispers, Sam just shutting him up with another kiss and a dirty grind of his hips. He can feel Cas getting hard under him, hips rising up to meet Sam even as he protests.

“I don't know if Dean would want me to...” Sam shushes him, rolling his hips a little harder.

“Dean told you to take care of me, Cas,” Sam whispers in his ear, pulling Cas' hand into his. “And I need you to take care of me, right now.” Sam takes Cas' hand and guides it down the back of his sweatpants, feeling Cas tense up under him as Sam drags his fingers through the hot slick at his hole.

Cas hisses through his teeth, resolve crumbling as Sam pushes one of Cas' fingers inside him.

His alpha brings his other hand up to Sam's head and pulls him in for a kiss, tongue sweeping into Sam's mouth as he works a second finger inside him. Sam moans against him and writhes back onto his hand, pulling off to nip at Cas' ear as he reaches down to tug at Cas' pajama bottoms. “Please, Cas...”

Cas lifts his hips so Sam can help him get his cock out over his waistband, drawing his hand out of Sam's pants to suck his fingers into his mouth. Sam stands up and hikes his pants down only as far as he needs to, turning himself around while Cas flattens his hand across Sam's chest. Sam cants his hips and slowly sinks down onto Cas, who presses his mouth against Sam's back to muffle the groan he lets out.

It's tight, so tight Sam has to bite his hand to keep himself quiet. Then Cas starts stroking his cock and Sam just lets go, arms circling up around Cas' neck as he rolls his hips and closes his eyes.

Sam ruins his t-shirt soon after, spunk seeping into it across his belly as Cas bites the material in his teeth to stifle the growl in his throat as he swells inside of Sam. They stay like that for a while, Cas' arms around his waist, covering Sam's neck and back with kisses while he's locked inside him.

When Sam finally opens his eyes, he laughs softly and moves his head to the side. “I think Dean's ok with it, Cas...”

Dean's eyes might not be focused but they're open, dopey grin on his face as his hand lazily palms his hard-on through the hospital blankets. 

“You two're just a coupla milkshakes,” Dean slurs out, eyes drifting shut as he licks his lips and rubs himself.

“Told you,” Sam whispers to Cas. Cas just laughs against his back and hugs Sam tighter.

Ω

“Are you sure?”

Cas looks up at him, eyes wide as his hand reaches out to lace into Dean's and pull Dean down for a kiss.

“Yeah, I'm sure,” Dean smirks at him, pulling his hand back to run it through the slick leaking from his hole. Cas moans as Dean gently paints his lips with it, Sam smiling at Dean and snuggling in closer to Cas' side. Dean leans over to kiss his brother before he rears back up, legs astride his alpha as he feels his hole leak out another warm pulse of slick. He's still open from Sam's cock and he knows he's ready.

Dean had been sent home with a bill of perfect health and a desperate longing for solid food. After a mountain of cheeseburgers and Ellen's pie Dean had jumped into the pool and floated on his own contentment, happy to spend some time alone in the open air as Sam and Cas put away all the books they'd gotten in San Francisco. 

When he'd come back inside to find them sprawled out on the floor of the library, Sam's head thrown back as Cas buried his face in Sam's neck, Dean had smiled and palmed his cock, familiar feeling of it thickening up under his hand giving way to something that made Dean sway on his feet.

He was _wet_ , forgotten sensation of his hole getting slick and swollen totally overwhelming him. Sam and Cas had looked up at him, his alpha's nostrils flaring as Cas groaned. 

“Oh, god, Dean,” Cas held his hand out as Dean had staggered towards him, collapsing down on the floor in between both of them. Cas was rarely forceful with either of them, but apparently the scent of Dean made him lose all control as he pushed Dean onto his back and hiked his legs up. 

Sam had kissed him while Cas buried his tongue in Dean's ass until he came all over himself without a hand on his cock. Dean had forgotten how fucking amazing it felt, how sensitive and open his hole could feel. 

When Sam had kept licking him open after Dean came he was sure he was gonna lose his mind, Cas kissing him everywhere and telling him how good he tasted. Sam had crawled up him to straddle Dean's waist and kiss him, little tears in his eyes that Dean wiped away.

“What's wrong, baby boy?” Sam had just smiled. “It's just … I'm happy, Dean, that's all,” and Dean had looked over to see Cas tearing up as well. 

Dean had just pulled Cas down to him, kissed him hard and deep. “Bed, now,” Dean had growled, and here they were, Cas spread out on his back with Sam curled beside him, Dean straddled over him. Sam had fucked Dean first, which had seemed right to all of them. His little brother's cock is still softening against Cas' hip as Dean reaches behind himself to grasp Cas' hard cock.

Taking Sam hadn't hurt at all, and Dean may have had something in his eye when he felt Sam come inside him for the first time in years. 

Taking a deep breath, Dean cants his hips until Cas is lined up with him. It's easier going in than he expected, slow slide down until Cas is fully seated inside him. Sam's hand lays on his thigh, overlaid by Cas' bigger one, all three of them moving together as Dean rocks himself back and forth.

It's just like fucking Sam until it isn't. Dean feels a swell of panic in his chest as Cas starts to knot inside him, waiting for the blinding pain and all of it to fall down around him.

But it just feels perfect, swelling pressure inside him sealing him to his alpha. Sam comes behind him to press his chest to Dean's back as Dean lets out a long cry, letting go of everything as Sam and Cas hold him up.

Dean knows that there's no such thing as angels or magic or miracles. There's just people, and as Dean falls asleep with his head on Cas' chest, Sam's hand in his, he thinks that sometimes people save each other just by being themselves.

Ω

Dean's asleep next to Sam when Cas gets home. Cas watches them sleep, Sam curled around Dean's back, arm thrown over Dean's waist, Sam's nose pressed against the back of Dean's neck, soft snores from them both filling the air. Cas tilts his head and looks at Dean's face, soft in the light from the hallway, so peaceful.

Cas pads down the hallway to the living room, pulling back the grate on the large fireplace. He stacks the logs in a tee-pee, lights some kindling and newspaper under them. He watches the fire catch until he's satisfied. Cas pulls the polaroids out of his jacket pocket, shuffling through them before returning them.

Cas had been out of the business for two years now, but Gabe's phonecall had been too much for Cas to resist.

With the fire roaring in the fireplace, Cas heads back to the bedroom.

Cas is still wearing his blacks, the jacket, fatigue pants and turtleneck that he feels most comfortable in when he's out on a job. It takes Dean a second to focus on him when Cas gently prods him awake, careful not to disturb Sam, blue eyes glowing against the black of his hair and his clothes, finger over his lips to tell Dean to keep quiet. "Come with me," Cas whispers as quietly as he can. Dean nods and slowly extricates himself from Sam's arms, stuffing his pillow against the younger boy's chest as he rolls away from him.

Dean follows Cas down the hall, bare-chested with his pajama pants hanging low on his hips.

"Cas, what is it?" Dean looks at the fire and back at Cas, smile spreading across his face. "Um, Cas, are you trying to seduce me? Little late for that..." Dean comes behind Cas and wraps his arms around Cas' waist. "You just get back? Missed you..." Dean kisses him behind the ear.

Cas closes his eyes and savors the feeling, almost hates to spoil this moment, but he owes Dean this much.

"Burn them when you're done." Cas reaches into his jacket pocket and hands Dean the stack of polaroids, stepping aside as Dean looks at the first one.

A redheaded man stares blearily back, blood streaming from a cut through his eyebrow. Cas watches Dean's face as he flips through the others. Dean's mouth settles into a hard line.

"How did he die?" Dean stares at the pictures for another moment before he tosses them into the fire and turns to face Cas, eyes on the flames.

Cas looks at Dean, green eyes gleaming in the fire, jaw tense, body rigid as Cas draws Dean in, pulls him close and turns his head towards Cas with a finger on his chin, blue eyes placid as he looks into Dean's.

"Slowly."

Later, when Dean tells Gabe and Victor the story, he'll say he threw Cas on the floor and fucked his brains out, mounted him right in front of the fireplace and gone at it like an animal all night, blood still under Cas' fingernails as his hands ran through Dean's hair.

Cas won't contradict him. 

When Sam wanders in the next morning, sleepily clutching a mug of tea, and finds them knotted together on the floor, tear tracks dried on Dean's cheeks matching the tracks of Dean's come dried on Cas' neck, he just sits down next to them. Kissing Cas and Dean, he tells Cas how much they missed him. Sam takes a sip of his tea. "What'd I miss?"

Cas doesn't say anything, just kisses the back of Dean's neck as Dean lets out a long sigh.

"Nothing, baby boy."

 

**Epilogue – Five Years Later**

 

“Pizza delivery,” Cas sings out as he opens the door. 

Sam and Dean look up at him as he walks into the living room. Sam is sprawled out on the couch, one of his eight-mile-long legs thrown over the arm of the sofa as he reads a book. Dean's head is resting in his lap, one of Sam's huge hands petting through his hair as Dean lays on his side. They're both watching TV.

“Nice, Monty Python,” Cas chuckles, putting the pizzas down on the table. “Let me guess whose turn it was to pick the movie?”

“This shit is hilarious,” Dean mumbles, stretching out lazily as he rolls over onto his back. “Missed you.”

“I wasn't gone that long,” Cas says as he settles into the space Dean has made for him between his spread legs. “And you love pizza day.”

Every other Sunday Cas made the 45-minute trek to the nearest pizza place, returning with three pizzas. They could never agree on toppings, so Cas got one for each of them: plain for himself, meat lover's for Dean, and a white pie with spinach for Sam. They were always cold by the time he returned, but even re-heated in the oven they were better than Cas' attempts to cook for them. Sunday was Ellen's day off. While she always stocked the fridge with enough food to last them a week, Cas liked their little ritual.

“Not as much as I loooooooove,” Dean draws the word out as he hitches a leg around Cas' waist, “your dick.” Dean smiles sweetly at him as Sam rolls his eyes.

“Oh, really?” Cas arches an eyebrow as he leans forward, lips resting just against Dean's. “Wouldn't want Sam getting jealous, now would you?” 

“Good thing Sam's dick isn't the jealous type,” Dean smirks, reaching up behind his head to knock Sam's book out of his hand. Sam sighs dramatically while Cas closes the space between him and Dean, kissing him and bearing his weight down so Dean can feel his growing hard-on. 

Seven years they've been here, and sometimes just the sight of them was still enough to get Cas aching hard. Nevermind that Sam had grown up to be even bigger than his brother, in every way. Sam hadn't lost any of his sweetness, and Dean obviously hasn't gained any inhibition as he leans up into Cas' kiss, pulling his alpha in closer with his leg as he reaches up to run his hand up Sam's chest.

“It might be a little jealous,” Sam teases, reaching down to palm himself while Dean rocks his hips up against Cas. Dean pulls off of Cas' mouth and turns his head, looking up at his little brother.

“Well then I guess I should apologize,” Dean says, twisting himself around as Sam smiles at him. Dean settles on his stomach, leaning up on his elbows as Sam licks his lips and pulls the waistband of his sweatpants down. 

Cas leans back against the arm of the couch, unzipping his jeans to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. He grinds the heel of his hand against himself as he watches Sam pull his cock out, long and thick and already half-hard. 

“Yes, Dean,” Cas says in mock-seriousness. “You should tell your brother you're sorry.” Dean turns back to shoot him a smoldering look before he snakes his tongue out, flicking it along the underside of Sam's cock before closing his lips around the head.

Cas bites down on his lip and angles his head to the side so he can watch Dean slowly push down. Sam moans and rolls his head back, hand coming to rest on Dean's head as his brother takes him all the way down.

“I think he's sorry,” Sam says breathily, looking over at Cas with a lopsided smile on his face. Dean moans in answer, speeding up until Cas can hear him making those deliciously wet gulping sounds. Cas can smell both of them getting wet, and it goes right to his dick as he presses his hand down against himself.

Dean pushes himself up onto his hands to get a better angle, head bobbing up and down as he deep-throats Sam. Cas can't resist the sight of Dean's ass up in the air in front of him.

“Think I should eat him out while he sucks your cock?” Cas asks Sam, smiling when Dean shamelessly sways his hips from side to side. Sam grins, that open-mouthed, sloe-eyed smile he gets when he's turned on. 

Cas rears up on his knees, reaching around to undo the zipper on Dean's pants and pull them down to bunch around his knees. He has to smile at Dean's gorgeous, bare ass in front of him. Dean never really saw the point of wearing underwear, and at times like this Cas can see why.

Placing a hand on either side of him, Cas gently pulls Dean's cheeks apart and takes a moment to drink in the sight of him. Dean looks like any healthy omega now, hole wet and open with arousal. Cas watches a trickle of slick work its way out before he leans in to chase it with his tongue.

Cas works his tongue in a few slow circles, letting the taste of Dean's slick wash over him, before he points his tongue and thrusts it into him, curling it back and forth just the way Dean likes.

“Oh god, Dean, _fuck_ ,” Sam mumbles under his breath, hips bucking up to meet Dean's mouth. Cas can feel Dean's muscles clenching each time he chokes a little on Sam's cock, and Cas has to squeeze his knot just to stave himself off when Sam lets out a long, slack-jawed grunt as he comes in Dean's mouth. 

“Wanna fuck you, baby boy,” Dean says thickly, licking the come off his lips and pulling his pants off like they're hurting him. Cas is more than happy to help.

Sam shucks his sweatpants and pulls his t-shirt off, turning to face Cas at the opposite end of the couch with Dean in between them. Cas can smell him, all honey-sweet and hot, making his mouth water as Dean pushes Sam's legs up. He slides into him with a long sigh, Sam's legs framing his waist as he pushes forward. Sam might not be tiny any more, but he's still tight where it matters. Cas feels his balls start to ache as he thinks about it.

Cas presses himself up behind Dean, pulling Dean's shirt off over his head and tossing it on the floor. Cas kisses his back, running his tongue over all the pretty freckles that pepper Dean's back now that he spends so much time outside. Running a hand down Dean's side, Cas cups his ass so he can feel Dean's muscles working as he fucks Sam. Sam moans prettily and spreads his legs wider.

Dean arches an arm up behind him, turning back to draw Cas in close and kiss him over his shoulder.

“Want you, too, Cas,” Dean whispers against his lips. “Want you inside me when I come in him.” Cas and Sam both moan at that, eyes meeting over Dean's shoulder as Dean snaps his hips forward. Sam usually winds up in the middle when they do it like that, but Dean's obviously in a mood.

“Fuck, yeah baby, sure,” Cas mutters, fumbling out of his clothes as Dean leans forward. Cas strokes himself a few times, shiny bead of precome working its way out as he looks down. Dean's so wet, shiny trails of slick leaking down his balls every time he ruts forward into Sam. Cas can just make out Dean's cock sliding into his brother, thick and wet with Sam's arousal. It's fucking gorgeous, and Cas almost forgets what he's doing as he strokes his cock.

“Cas,” Dean grates out, jarring him back to attention as Dean leans forward over Sam to give Cas a perfect view of his pink, swollen hole. Cas nods his head and inches himself forward, fisting his cock to line it up. Dean groans as Cas presses the head in, slowly sinking in as Dean opens up for him.

“Oh, fuuuuck,” Dean huffs out, muscles fluttering perfectly around Cas' dick. When Cas is flush with Dean's thighs, he circles his hips a few times just to feel Dean stretch around him. Dean heaves in a few deep breaths before he starts to move again, Cas just holding still so Dean can control the pace. 

“Jesus _fuck_ , so fucking tight,” Dean mutters, and Cas isn't even sure if he's talking about Sam or himself, not that it really matters. Dean is, indeed, so fucking tight around him, muscles clinging and pulling every time Dean rocks forward to thrust into Sam, just to sink himself back down onto Cas' cock. Sam's eyes are halfway back in his head as he mumbles out a steady chorus of “Yes, Dean, fuck yes,” Dean fucking into him faster and faster until Dean's just letting out a long, desperate grunt.

Cas can feel every twitch of Dean's ass around his cock as he comes inside of Sam, clenching and milking at Cas until he can't hold himself back any more. Cas tumbles down after him, coming with his hands digging into Dean's hips for leverage as his knot swells up and ties them together.

They stay like that, catching their breath and kissing whatever falls in front of their lips, until Dean softens and slips out of Sam. Cas shifts back on his quickly-numbing legs, pulling Dean back to rest on his lap until they can separate.

Cas is kissing that soft, sensitive spot at the back of Dean's neck when he hears Dean groan. Cas looks over his shoulder to see Sam up on his knees, fingers coming out from between his legs all sticky-white with Dean's come. Sam feeds it into Dean's mouth, eyes slanted half-open as he watches Dean lick it off.

“Don't want me getting jealous,” Cas says archly, Sam smiling at him and dipping his fingers back into himself. Cas closes his eyes and sucks the taste of Dean off his brother's fingers. Sam presses close to Dean and settles his head down against his chest.

“Now I want pizza,” Dean mutters sleepily. Cas and Sam both laugh, kissing either side of Dean's neck.

These are their favorite days, the lazy Sundays with all three of them piled on top of each other, sex and slick and spunk and pizza and afternoon sunshine hanging heavy in the air like the scent of home. 

Some days are just the best days. 

Ω THE END Ω

 

 

 

 


End file.
